Shuffled
by ThurstonRam
Summary: One was unwilling to fight death and the other incapable of seeing the truth. The failure of the two twisted the power of the wild card. Now Makoto Yuki must see what Yu Narukami could not and Yu Narukami must fight what Makoto Yuki would not. (P3 and P4 protagonist switch up)
1. Burn My Truth, Reach Out To Death

**Shuffled**

Story Summary: One was unwilling to fight death and the other incapable of seeing the truth. The failure of the two twisted the power of the wild card. Now Makoto Yuki must see what Yu Narukami could not and Yu Narukami must fight what Makoto Yuki would not. (P3 and P4 protagonist switch up)

Prologue: Burn My Truth / Reach Out To Death

 **5 March 2010**

The myths of the past say Orpheus had traversed the underworld for love, hoping to bring back the soul of one dear to him. But ultimately Orpheus had failed in rescuing his wife Eurydice. To leave the underworld with his deceased wife, Orpheus would have to cross the gates of Hell hand in hand with the tarnished soul of Eurydice without looking back. Some say he never reached the gate and others claim he had exited the gates, with Eurydice only a step away from crossing the threshold herself. But all know that he had looked back and in doing so he had failed.

He had suffered and he had struggled, but he had lived. It was a tragedy meant to convey a lesson. Orpheus, the scholars say, failed because in looking back he had chosen the past he could never reclaim and condemned the future that was his to seize.

Only the dead are permitted to live in the past.

Myths are pretty lies we tell ourselves to raise above our crude nature. And myths are not truths and the truth was Orpheus had not looked back in accident. He had looked back on purpose. If struggle is life then peace was the domain of death. Orpheus wanted peace most of all. He wanted it for himself and more importantly for his love.

In traversing the realm of the dead Orpheus had discovered a truth. The suffering and wailing's of the damned he heard in that forsaken realm was not that of the departed, but of those still living. To live is to struggle and what right did he have to force life upon Eurydice? To make her suffer only to return to this realm and repeat the inevitable outcome of all that lives was a selfish act.

We are born to die. It is an inescapable truth and time brings all to its inevitable outcome.

Makoto Yuki had also failed. On the eve of the New Year he had driven his sword through the heart of his friend Ryoji Mochizuki, the Avatar of Nyx. In this action Makoto had looked back and he had done so purposely. He had chosen the peace and ignorance of the past to the fruitless struggle of the future. He had granted the secrete wish of the universe, the dark desire of man. He had chosen death not for one, but for all.

He had done it to save the ones he loved from futile suffering. Death could not be defeated, but the living could be lied to, and in that lie ignorance could bring bliss. And for two whole months his life was beautiful. He had done it for love.

But that was the myth of Makoto Yuki and myths are pretty lies we tell ourselves. What slept in his heart was of a more sinister nature. He had purposefully killed the world, no matter what lies he told himself. Ignorance is bliss, but even ignorance must die.

Today was graduation day. A day, that as second years, meant little to Makoto and his friends. After the concluding speech by Mitsuru Kirijo he had been pulled along by his girlfriend Yukari Takeba and his best friend Junpei Iori to a karaoke bar. For two wonderful hours he lived in ignorance, singing poorly to his favorite Japanese rock rap fusions.

Yukari laughed at his antics, while Junpei complained at the quality. They had fun and then the world ended. As they exited Paulownia Mall and saw the great moon signaling the end, the memories Makoto Yuki had chosen to leave behind came rushing back.

The bright light of the moon and stars were a malevolent green. The people outside of the mall stared up with dull black eyes. All among the living were silent. The birth of the universe was a bang, but its death would be a whimper.

He fell to his knees as the tears fell from his eyes. "What did I do?"

Yukari rushed to him tears in her own eyes. Her gentle hands cupped his face. He expected to see anger in her caring brown gaze, but instead he saw only confusion and hopelessness. It was the disappointment he saw that broke his heart and brought him shame.

Junpei said nothing, but laid a hand on his shoulder telling him all was forgiven. His best friend looked up at the Fall and sighed tiredly. A name escaped his lips, Chidori.

"I'm so sorry." He said to both of them.

Yukari buried herself in his arms. He felt the rattling of her body with each sob that took her. Her cries were the only audible sound on that silent night. The mall goers ignored her tears and continued to stare at the moon oblivious.

The ground began to shake and the moon fell. That was when the peace broke. The populace of the mall broke away from their trance and began to scream and loot.

But the three high school students stood still as the world ended.

Junpei's arm fell from Makoto's shoulder limp as he screamed in pointless defiance. Yukari whispered her wish to live.

In witnessing his loved one's despair he groveled his apologies. He begged fruitlessly to many gods that would not answer. He screamed for Igor. He pleaded for Elizabeth. He remembered Mitsuru and Akihiko, Ken and Aigis, Fuuka and even Koromaru. Shinji's memory frowned at him calling him a fool. He remembered everything and everyone.

"I want to live!"

And from his heart came the Wild Card and it spoke of one last hope.

" _I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come... Thy lies scream for life… But thy heart yearns for Nyx… I will grant you one last chance to find the answer… Go seek the truth now._ "

Makoto Yuki raised his evoker to his head as tears streamed down Yukari's face. She screamed as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **21 March 2012**

Izanagi had also failed to rescue the soul of his departed wife. Izanami the beloved wife of Izanagi had died upon a bed of blood. What should have been a day of joy in welcoming the birth of their newborn for Izanagi had become a somber one grieving in the loss of his wife.

That loss forever clouded the truth of that day for Ianagi. He allowed death to blanket life. He had allowed the fog of his wife's death to blind him from the love he should have felt for the son he now had. It was not the first time he had abandoned a child. Though the mythos surrounding the Japanese deity rarely speaks of the leech child now.

Izanagi had lost his wife, but he refused to let her go and so he traveled to the underworld. He found his wife, but she refused to come. She begged for him to go, to look away from what resided in that realm. She knew he was not ready to look upon the truth. But look, Izanagi did and what he saw was terrible to behold. His wife was a wicked thing and the rotting babe in her arms a sin. And so he left them there to go live a life of virtue. Or so the story goes.

But myths are pretty lies. The real monster, the real horror was not Izanami or her choice to reside in the underworld with the child they had abandoned so long ago. The real monster was Izanagi, but he could not see that now because he knew his personal truth and it was not reflected there. So he sealed his deceased wife and child away and departed to his new life. He had fled from the truth of another. He understood only himself. Felt only for himself, but of others he had no true understanding.

Izanagi failed because there is no personal truth. Truth is or it is not. And if it is not then it is a lie. Izanagi lied to himself and there is little more pitiable than that.

Yu Narukami was leaving Inaba today. He was a bright, charismatic boy whose life was full of friends and loves. He was captain of his soccer team. He was a top performer in his school's music club. He was top ten in his class academically. He was admired by his male friends and desired by the female ones. He was an all around great guy and, it was rumored, to be quite good in bed.

He was also a murderer.

Yu Narukami had murdered Taro Namatame for the death of his beloved cousin Nanako Dojima. The death of a loved one had clouded the truth from him. His own suffering he knew well. He knew what he was capable of and recognized what he truly wanted. What he wanted most of all was Nanako to live and if he could not have that then he would have the life of the one who killed her.

He knew his personal truth, but there are no personal truths. Yu looked upon Namatame and perhaps for a moment he saw that Namatame was no murderer, but Yu ignored that truth for his own. He ignored it because he understood himself, but not others. That was his great flaw.

Not only had he failed to see the true Namatame, he had also failed his friends. Not only had he murdered Namatame, but he had made his beloved friends complicit in that act. His friends were not capable of living with the guilt of such a sin, not even the hardened ones like Naoto Shirogane. He had forever tainted not only himself, but also abandoned those he still had to a fate most terrible.

The months after the death of Namatame had faded from view and his relationship with his friends had become strained. But in his truth he could not see the waning of their bonds because he did not truly understand them.

Each of the women he slept with and professed love to became aware of each other. Naoto and Rise were never truly close, but they became hostile to one another over Yu's infidelity. Chie and Yukiko were the best of friends, but they would now always begrudge each other for sleeping with Yu.

As for his male friends, they too would harbor resentment in their hearts. Yosuke Hanamura never overcame his jealousy of his best friend, Yu. Kanji would forever feel inadequate as a man for losing Naoto to Yu. His uncle Ryotaro Dojima was riddled with guilt for knowing and allowing what his nephew did.

And as for Teddie, well that was the biggest truth Yu could not see. Yu told himself the young man had disappeared back into the television because their quest was done. But that was not the truth.

All of these unsaid feelings robbed the full joy of those last few months in Inaba, though Yu would never know it.

Yu was leaving Inaba today and despite all that had transpired his friends came to see him one last time. Their last goodbyes were strained and even the cheerful Chie looked as if she were about to break down in tears. He misunderstood those feelings as grief for his departure. But there was so much more in those held back tears that he refused to see.

So he sealed his bonds away and departed to his new life on train out of Inaba. He had fled from the truth of another. He understood only himself. Felt only for himself, but of others he had no true understanding.

From his heart came the Wild Card and it spoke of the unheard truth.

" _I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come... Thy mind thinks of truth… But thy soul only knows lies… I will grant you one last chance to see the truth… Go seek the answer now._ "

He shattered the card in his hand and awoke on a train not traveling away from his old town, but traveling towards a new city called Iwatodi.

* * *

 **AN:** What follows are a collection of story notes. They are not important, but I wrote them and I thought I would share them. I'll add a few of these at the end of every chapter.

 **Story Concept:** Originally I wanted to explore a world in which the P4 Protagonist would fail in his mission to discover the truth. I also wanted to define what character traits (flaws because flawed characters are fun) would lead to that failure and develop them over the course of the story. And then like all plots this one got away from me. I decided to take the P3 and P4 protagonists and have them both fail. Finally, I decided that was too morbid so I had them switch places to try and succeed where the other had failed. And now I am left with this.

 **The Wild Cards:**

Makoto Yuki

Age: 16

Persona: Orpheus and Eurydice

Arcana: Fool, Judgment, Formerly Death

Weapon: One-handed swords

Personality: Apathetic Empath

Personality Flaw: He is faking the apathy / He is not faking the empathy / Understands others, but does not understand himself

Miscellaneous Skills: Can Cook / Advanced Covert In Class Napping Skills / Great Metabolism

Likes: Sleeping / Eating / Dark Humor / Rap Japanese Rock Fusions

Dislikes: Enthusiasm / Good Posture / The Suffering of Others

Stats (1-5):

Courage – 3

Charm – 4

Intelligence – 4

Understanding – 5

Expression – 2

Diligence – 2

Bonus Stat: Posture – 1

Bio: Makoto Yuki drove a blade through the still beating heart of the avatar of death and close friend Ryoji Mochizuki. Some might have considered that an act of valor, but that is not true. In that action Makoto had chosen death over life, submission over rebellion.

He had done it for his friends. In killing Ryoji he had ensured that they would not remember their terrible unavoidable fate. He ensured that they would suffer no more, but to suffer is to live. He had ensured they would die, but for a while they would be happy. Yukari said ignorance was bliss and for a time that was true, but time leads all to its inevitable fate and even ignorance must die. Makoto had failed.

Makoto has a natural empathy that allows him to understand the feelings, wants, and needs of others. The full spectrum of human emotion approaches the infinite and that vast expanse threatens to consume him. As a defense he feigns apathy to push others away, but in truth he cares more deeply than any other. He also understands others when they are incapable of understanding themselves. But therein lies his flaw. So concerned for others is he that he often neglects himself. His greatest fear is self-realization.

Makoto Yuki does not know himself and if there is one theme running in the story of Persona 4 it is coming to know oneself . . . for better or worse. And when you are the former avatar of death self-realization might not be a pleasant experience. Perhaps, the real reason he killed Ryoji that night came not from a care for others, but some unknown desire in him?

Finally, Please Read and Review.


	2. Girls with Guns 1

**Shuffled**

Story Summary: One was unwilling to fight death and the other incapable of seeing the truth. The failure of the two twisted the power of the wild card. Now Makoto Yuki must see what Yu Narukami could not and Yu Narukami must fight what Makoto Yuki would not. (P3 and P4 protagonist switch up)

Chapter 1: Girls with Guns Part One

 **12 March 2011**

Makoto Yuki woke to a dim blue light and the unmistakable rumbling of riding in a car. The cool press of the vehicle's window and the warm condensation of his breath against it caused him to stir. The blur of sleep fogged his vision as he tiredly wiped water from his eyes. The vehicle's seat was undeniably comfortable and made him aware that he rode in a limousine. It was the familiar, kindly mocking voice of his fellow passenger that brought him to full awareness.

"Hmm, this is quite the surprise," Igor said, "It seems you have finally awoken. Even I was unsure if you would be granted the gift of another morning."

Makoto looked over to the voice speaking to him. The man was short and balding. He had blood shot eyes hinting at a lack of sleep and an impossibly long nose. He looked familiar, but the haze in his mind kept him from connecting a name to the man.

The woman seated next to him was completely unfamiliar, however. She held herself with an elegance that was intimidating. Her red painted lips and golden hawk-like eyes stared back at him impassively, but Makoto could feel the animosity emanating from her.

"Oh, do you also not remember me?" Igor spoke more to himself. "Well perhaps it is better that you not remember. Sometimes bearing the responsibility of one's own actions proves too heavy."

I only ask that you bear the responsibility of your actions. In that moment Makoto remembered everything. The images of his friends passed before his eyes. He fell to the floor of the limo. His breath came in ragged gasps that choked the life from him. Cold sweat dripped down the length of his chin and soaked his blue hair to a damp black.

"Igor?" Makoto managed.

"You do remember then?" Igor questioned. "In that case you have my sincerest condolences."

The contents of his stomach exited him and stained the limo's carpeted floor. Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru, and Akihiko they were gone. Ken, Fuuka, Koromaru, and Aigis were dead. He was the one who had killed them.

"I . . . I," Makoto's voice cracked while his body shook.

"You killed a world." The woman with the golden eyes accused. She looked down at him in disgust.

"No! I was just trying to . . . It would have been pointless . . . I-I . . ."

"Margaret," Igor interrupted, "You can see how he bears the full weight of his choices. Or can you not? Chastising him further will neither bring back that which was lost nor mend that which is broken."

The calm on the woman's face broke at Igor's admonishment. Her cold beautiful face twisted her crimson lips in sneer. "Why should he be granted another chance when so many others were not." Her anger turned to sorrow as she met Igor's gaze. "Elizabeth did not deserve . . ."

"That is enough," Igor raised his voice, silencing her.

"Elizabeth too," Makoto whispered in defeat.

Igor turned back to their guest. "My boy, fretting over the past will not save the future. For now there is a contract offered to you."

Makoto's eyes shot up in desperation. That must be why he was here. There was still a way to save everyone. He could rewrite his actions. "Tell me what I have to do. I'll find a way to save them. I won't let everyone die. I can find a way to stop Nyx!"

Igor's frown deepened. "That is not why you are here. That world is dead and its fate cannot be rewritten."

Makoto rose to his knees yelling angrily. "Then why did you bring me back? Why did you let me live?"

Igor broke away from his gaze and something in his eyes spoke of guilt. "I did not bring you here. I have no dominion over your world. The power of the Wild Card brought you here for purposes unknown even to me."

"But . . ."

"We will speak more later," Igor interrupted with a frown, "For now it seems you better return to your new world before you die once more."

"Wait I . . ." Makoto pleaded, but it was too late.

* * *

Makoto became acutely aware of the girl in front of him once he had departed the velvet room. She was dressed oddly in the attire of a male gakuran and a blue cap that hid her short blue hair, but the cap did not hide her piercing grey-blue eyes. You almost could not tell that she was a girl, but her eyes had a uniquely feminine shape that spoke the truth.

Those eyes were currently trained on him. There was rage in her gaze, but also fear. It was the look of an animal caught, forced to fight for its life. And they were focused solely on him. More important than her trained gaze was the gun she pointed at him. Something in her stance told him she knew how to use it too.

The sight brought back memories of his first encounter with Yukari. His legs shook at the memory, but the woman in front of him broke him out of his remembrance.

"I will repeat myself once more. I am a private detective, Naoto Shirogane, working with the Inaba Police department." Her deep voice was steady, but Makoto sensed a tinge of fear in her words, "First drop your firearm and then step away from the body."

It was only then that Makoto became aware of his surroundings. It must have been an early misty morning for the stars still twinkled dimly in a hazy dark blue sky, but the sun was shining past the horizon. He stood upon an old wooden dock that extended into a riverbed. Green, dew-ridden weeds extend up from the ground in the old wash. It could have been a peaceful morning on any other day.

Directly beneath Makoto inches from his feet was the head of an attractive woman embedded between the boards of the wooden dock. The body of the woman flowed without resistance with the tide of the river. Her body was only kept from being swept away by the slow current due to the two wooden boards that entrapped her neck. The woman by his feet wore a red kimono that was torn and the elegant hair tied high had loose strands that fought free. But it was the look on the woman's face that spoke the truth.

She was beautiful, but her face was twisted in fear and her eyes set impossibly wide. The woman was dead.

The look of death upon the body's face caused Makoto to retreat back a step in fear. In response Detective Shirogane fired and the bullet grazed past Makoto's arm drawing blood. Makoto fell to a seated position as the mix of adrenaline and the ringing in his ears held back the pain of the wound that had been opened.

"I said drop the weapon!" the young detective demanded once more. "I will fire to kill if I must!" The girl's voice quaked in fear, but the determination in her eyes held fierce.

Makoto realized then that in his right hand he held his evoker and not for the first time wondered why Mitsuru had chosen the form of a gun for their tool. Finally, realizing what the situation implied for him, Makoto spoke in panic. He stood quickly feeling the need to act. "I didn't kill her I swea . . ."

"Drop your weapon!" The detective growled one final time thrusting her own pistol in his direction to emphasize the point.

Makoto's evoker fell and hit the wooden dock with a soft thud as he placed his hand behind his head. "I'll cooperate. This isn't what it looks like."

"Step off the dock," the detective continued, "Then turn your back to me and get on your knees."

Makoto listened and as he fell to his knees Detective Shirogane placed him in hand cuffs and phoned for back up. The girl with the gun had gotten her man or so she thought.

* * *

Naoto Shirogane stared passively at the blue haired teen from behind the one-way mirror. He sat handcuffed to the table seated in a hunched manner and had a bored look on his face. He scratched lightly at the stitches that had sealed the wound she had given him. The boy could not have been more than a year her elder and certainly did not look the type that could murder multiple people. He looked careless perhaps, but he had no overt sense of malice about him.

Naoto knew better than most that looks could be deceiving and she had found him right at the crime scene just inches away from the newest victim. Misuzu Hiragi's life had been taken in the early morning of this day. She was now the third victim murdered in a ritualistic fashion. Taro Namatame the budding politician and Mitsuzu Hiragi's husband had been the first and a young Yasogami High school student, Mitsuo Kubo, had been the second.

Inaba's police chief had requested Naoto's services after the second death. It was the strange circumstances they had found the bodies in and the unexplained method of murder that drew her to the case. Taro Namatame had been found between the hood of a moving truck and its engine. Mitsuo had been found hanging from a Yasogami High school banner. Luckily the murder had occurred before the start of a new school year. But Inaba was a small town and word of the murders spread quickly. And now Misuzu Hiragi had been found guillotined between the wooden boards of the Samegawa flood plain's dock.

More importantly than the odd arrangement of the murder victim's bodies was the method of killing, or rather the lack thereof, Naoto was at a complete loss. All of the victim's bodies showed no signs of physical harm and the toxicology reports came back negative for any intoxicant. But the look on their faces spoke of something truly horrible and they haunted Naoto. If terror could kill then those faces were the wounds of such a death.

Naoto shook her head and rubbed at her eyes tiredly. That line of inquiry led nowhere and had no basis in reality. Guilt picked at her as she adjusted her blue cap. She had failed to prevent a third murder, but at least she had gotten a man. She observed the blue-haired boy once more as he yawned tiredly. Could this tired looking teen really be a serial killer?

She had deduced the next murder's time on a whim. The previous two had occurred on a foggy day after prolonged periods of rainfall. With a bit of luck, wit and a tireless pursuit of justice that had her patrolling Inaba day and night for the past three, had proven Naoto's theory correct.

She just wished she had arrived sooner. Still she had new information to work with, this teenager had an identification card on him and it named him as Makoto Yuki. Unfortunately the Inaba police department database could find no match. An unidentifiable identification card told her little and the weapon in perpetrator's hands told her less. The gun she had allowed to frighten her so much was not loaded. Furthermore it could not be loaded and was incapable of firing. It was nothing more than a toy. It was a very convincing toy, but a toy nonetheless.

A murder weapon incapable of murder and a culprit that could not be identified, perhaps she had not furthered the case. It was then that senior Detective Ryotaro Dojima and his new rookie partner Tohru Adachi entered the room and broke her musings.

Detective Dojima was a serious man with a tired demeanor, but he was a very capable detective and one of the few that took Naoto seriously and for that he had her respect. Detective Adachi on the other hand was young, carefree, kind and had annoying habit of say the wrong thing at the right time.

Dojima looked at her with a tired expression as he scratched at his unshaven face and took one last drag from his cigarette. The older Detective was well known for his favorite vice and lack of respect for no smoking signs. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but as usual it was Adachi who spoke first.

"Well, looks like it's another case solved for the Detective Prince," Adachi said in a happy manner that hinted at teasing. "You even got a shot off on the little bastard."

Dojima gave Adachi a light smack to the back of the head and told him to shut up. While Adachi nursed his wound Dojima addressed her. "Database came up empty and toxicology on the body came back negative for anything significant." Dojima put out his cigarette in an ash try. "You talk to him yet?"

Naoto shook her head. "I have not put him through a line of inquiry yet," Naoto paused wondering how her next sentence would be taken, "I wish to observe his reactions, while you two interrogate him. I understand if you find this presumptuous on my part, but . . ."

"It's fine," Dojima cut her off, "You caught him and were the only one to connect the murders to the weather." There was a kind smile on his face that rarely graced its presence. "As far as I am concerned we owe you that much."

A simple thank you was all Naoto managed in return.

"All right!" Adachi chimed in, "Leave it to me and Dojima. He'll come at him soft for a set up and then I'll hit him hard."

Dojima sighed.

* * *

Makoto Yuki had lost track of how long he had spent in the police department's interrogation room, but it must have been late into the night by his estimation. His ponderings were interrupted as two police officers entered the room. The older tired looking man introduced them.

"I'm Detective Dojima and this is my partner Detective Adachi." Dojima leaned up against the mirror and looked at him with an intimidating glare. "We're going to ask you a few questions and we would like you to answer them honestly."

Makoto nodded his consent and the younger detective that went by the name of Adachi took that as his opportunity to start despite his partner's annoyance at his antics.

"Why did you murder Misuzu Hiragi?" Adachi demanded with an almost comical angry expression and a slam of his fist against the table.

"Hmm?" Makoto answered in a dull fashion.

Detective Adachi frowned as his eyebrows scrunched and rose in confusion. "Huh, I thought that would go differently."

"Adachi," Detective Dojima growled as his partner backed away. As Adachi retreated to the window, Dojima sat at the table across from the teenager. Their suspect was too young to look so lifeless, the scruffy detective noted.

"Makoto Yuki, this is your name correct?" Dojima asked.

"Yes," Makoto answered.

"Your ID places you at fifteen years of age is this correct?"

"Yes."

Dojima nodded his head. "And what were you doing this morning at the Samegawa flood plain?"

Makoto paused. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember how I got there." Makoto answered honestly.

Adachi scoffed and looked his partner and then to Makoto. "Playing the amnesia card? That's kinda boring. Why don't we ever get the interesting psychos?"

Makoto answered back in bored annoyance at the implication. "You bored with plain old murder? Want me to be the type that kills for fun?"

"Do you kill people for the thrill of it? Do you just do things for the hell of it kid?" Adachi answered back with a concerned look.

Makoto felt something behind the young detective's concerned gaze that was less than a genuine concern and more of a curiosity. "You sound like the type that knows something about that." Makoto answered back returning to his uninterested demeanor.

Detective Adachi smiled in a funny way, but was interrupted by Dojima.

"That's enough both of you." Dojima growled, "Adachi get out of here."

The younger detective made a whimpering noise, but left the room.

"You'll be staying in here for a while. Here let me get you out of those cuffs."

The sound of the metal cuffs being released and returned to the Detective's belt filled the room. As Makoto rubbed at his sore wrists, Dojima began his line of questioning again. "Did you kill Misuzu Hiragi?"

Very little made it passed Dojima's experienced eyes and even less crossed Makoto's face, but there was something in the way the teen's face went from bored to blank that spoke to Dojima of guilt and loss.

"That depends," Makoto answered as he shrunk back into himself.

"Depends on what exactly?" The detective answered surprised by his answer.

"On who Misuzu Hiragi is."

"She was the woman found with you on the docks this morning."

"No, I didn't kill her." Makoto played with the chain of the handcuffs that held him.

"But you said you don't remember what you were doing at the flood plains?" Dojima continued.

Makoto fell silent incapable of answering.

Dojima decided to continue. "So you could have killed her and forgotten?"

"I didn't kill her . . . I wouldn't." The response sounded fragile even to his ears.

"Are you sure?"

The memories of his friends entered his mind and he looked away in shame. The silence was telling a truth that did not apply in this context, but it damned Makoto regardless.

Detective Dojima leaned forward his gaze piercing the boy. "I need you to answer honestly," The intense presence of the older man caused the boy to wince away. "What do you remember about this morning?"

"The first thing I remember is having that female detective pointing her gun at me." Makoto began.

From behind the one-way mirror Naoto's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Dojima exited the interrogation room after a fruitless hour of questioning and rejoined them. The boy was firm in his story of not remembering anything before Naoto had apprehended him. Naoto had struggled to analyze the boy's responses after he had acknowledged her gender. She had gone to great lengths to maintain an image and this Makoto Yuki had seen through it in a moment. Dojima grunted breaking her ponderings.

"He must be out of his mind if he doesn't remember that Naoto brought him in," Adachi said with a confused look on his face. "He even made up an entirely new person."

"Adachi for the last time shut up." Dojima said with a final shout. He gave Naoto a funny look, but mercifully did not question her further. "Shirogane any thoughts?"

Naoto adjusted her cap shaking off the uncomfortable personal musings that ran through her mind. "Nothing of particular consequence. His facial profiling says little and he seems to have a natural lack of expression. The tone of his voice does not indicate any obvious lie. Although I claim no expertise in this particular field and I much prefer concrete evidence over psychological profiling."

Dojima grunted again considering her words. "The kid feels guilty about something."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Call it a gut feeling." He said with a shrug.

"I think he is full of it." Adachi added innocently and then raised his hands in defense when Dojima looked tiredly at him. "I know, I know. Shut up Adachi."

Naoto decided to interrupt the exchange. "He will be held over night in interrogation?"

"Yeah I think that would be best. It's late and I need to get home to my daughter." Dojima scratched at his stubble. "Besides I don't think we'll get much more from him right now."

"Aww I thought we could all camp out here tonight," Adachi pouted, "Burning the mid-night oil solving the crime of the century. And we just got a brand new wide screen in the rec center!"

Naoto and Dojima ignored Adachi and continued speaking to each other. Adachi mumbled something disheartened and shuffled out of the room to return home.

"What about you?" Dojima asked.

"I will remain behind." Naoto answered, "I wish to observe him for a while."

Dojima stared at the short private detective for a moment before he nodded once and took his leave.

Naoto returned her seat and stared at her suspect unimpressed once more by the way he sat in a slouch. How had he known? The question permeated her thoughts and kept her from the case. She had been awake for too long and had achieved too little. Seconds passed and then minutes before sleep took her.

* * *

Makoto had decided to lie on the interrogation table an hour ago. He stared up at the incandescent light that filled the room. Apathy for his situation washed over him like the tides on a dreary grey shore. Had he been sent back to the past? No, Igor had mentioned the future and assured him of Nyx's victory. So then when or where was he? The mental energy used on this problem was wasted. He stopped trying to assess his situation.

What did it matter? He had killed a world and if the police wished to lock him up for a murder he did not commit, why fight it when there were so many others dead because of him. He should just sleep and yet sleep refused to claim him. He closed his eyes, but they refused to stay shut. His eyes opened and they stared into the room's light. He shut them once more, tightly this time, and again they refused to stay shut, but this time when they opened he saw only darkness. Makoto thought the police had shut the lights off on him, but in truth the building's power had gone out.

Minutes in the quiet dark passed, as Makoto lied silent upon the table. The loud banging against the interrogation room's door caused him to sit up in alarm. He stumbled towards the door, his eyes still adjusting to the dark. The door crashed open suddenly as he jumped back to avoid it. A leather-gloved hand wrapped itself around his neck and slammed him violently against the wall. It was then that he knew something was wrong.

As his eyes finally made their adjustment and returned him to limited sight he took in his aggressor's form. The hand choking him belonged to the form of a woman. She wore a biker's leather suit and the dark-tinted plastic of a motorcycle helmet covered her face. He slammed his fist against her arm's still disoriented by the blow he took against the wall. His wailing arms fought confusedly for freedom, but ceased once he felt the cool press of a gun against his forehead. For a moment his heart stopped and his pupil's dilated.

The women spoke and her voice was muffled and made harsh by the clash of her breath against the plastic of her helmet. "Cease your struggles and I will grant you peace, World-killer. Will you accept this gift?"

Makoto did not answer, but his body went still. The hand around his throat released him in response.

"You understand then." The masked woman said as she readied her gun.

Makoto closed his eyes instinctively, but the bullet never came. The girl detective that had apprehended him in the morning stormed into the room. In one hand she held a flash light and in the other a revolver aimed at the masked woman. For the second time today Naoto Shirogane readied her firearm to take a life.

"And what do you think you are doing with my suspect?" The young detective demanded.

The masked woman moved quickly, pulling Makoto against her chest and using his body as her shield. The barrel of her gun nudged itself against the side of his skull. Makoto noted that the woman was most likely shorter than him if not for the boots she wore.

"I am going to kill your suspect, detective-child." The muffled voice responded.

"I will not allow you to kill anyone." Naoto answered back placing herself in front of the door.

The woman holding Makoto hostage tilted her head as if confused. "Detective-child, your compliance in this matter is of no consequence. The Cult of Ada has demanded the World-killer's sacrifice. His blood will be offered on the Alter of You for the sake of all."

Naoto decided it was best not to engage the nonsense coming from the woman's mouth. "My revolver begs to differ on point of my suspect's life."

The masked woman gave a small laugh. "Your revolver is of some slight consequence. I will grant that much."

"You won't make it out of here." Naoto tried to reason. "There are other officer's here excluding me. Even with a hostage you will be apprehended."

The masked woman laughed fully now. "You mean the officer at the metal detector and the one down in the forensics lab? They have already been killed."

Naoto's eyes widened in shook, but she held her voice in check. "I do not believe that claim," she bluffed. "And regardless I have already called for back up. Detectives will be here in minutes."

"I would never lie about a life," She answered back, "But if we only have a few minutes before your back up comes . . . I suppose we should hurry this game along."

"Surrender now and let him go." Naoto demanded.

"I'm going to take a step forward, multiple actually, and if in response you do not take a step back I will put a bullet through his skull."

Naoto growled in response, but stepped back at each step the captor and hostage took forward.

Their dance continued at a slow stalking pace. One foot came forward and one foot retreated back. Naoto reasoned that all she needed to do was stall until Dojima and Adachi arrived. She stared into Makoto's eyes for a brief second and saw only defeat. He seemed resigned to his fate, but Naoto fought regardless.

Their slow steps echoed down the corridor of the police station. The masked woman seemed to know where she was headed and soon Naoto realized she was leading them to the recreation center. To what purpose this dance held, she did not know. There was no exit in that part of the building only an old weight lifting rack, an even older treadmill and a brand new wide screen television.

As they reached their destination the masked woman began circling the room with her back against the wall. Naoto turned her body accordingly ready to fire at a moment's notice. The masked woman stopped once she stood in front of the television and laughed quietly.

Naoto stepped forward only an arm's length away from Makoto. "Are you ready to surrender? You must realize your cause is lost."

"Actually, I have already won," came the response.

"Enough let him go!" Naoto shouted.

"Goodbye Detective-child." The masked woman taunted and fell backward towards the television with Makoto. Naoto instinctively dove after them and caught Makoto's ankle. They all fell into the television together.

* * *

 **AN:** Some more world notes.

 **The Wild Cards: Continued**

Yu Narukami

Age: 16

Persona: Magatsu-Izanagi and Thanatos

Arcana: Fool, Death

Weapon: Two-handed swords

Personality: Self-Realized, Playboy

Personality Flaw: Makes others feel inferior/ Callous naiveté / Understands himself, but does not understand others

Skills: Flirting / Multitasking / Too many others to list

Likes: Making Friends, Self-improvement, Doing Things, Doing Things with People . . . Doing People

Dislikes: Boring Activities, Inactiveness, Lazy people

Stats (1-5 scale):

Courage – 4

Charm – 5

Intelligence –3

Understanding –1

Expression – 4

Diligence – 3

Bonus Stat: Harem Building – 10

Bio:

Yu Narukami never had to face his shadow. Yu knows himself. It is a quality that makes him great. He accepts his flaws and does not shy away from them. Instead he forever strives for self-improvement. He is confident without being cocky. He is mature without losing the optimism that comes with being a child. He is a leader and never a boss. But Yu's greatest strength is his ability to inspire others and nurture their own personal development. So I took that last part away from him.

Yu is still a great guy, but now he lacks that nurturing quality that allowed others to grow around him. Without that his own ability to grow is diminished. Yu knows himself. He accepts himself and in fact he embraces his entire persona. But sometimes there are dark things inside one's self that should never be embraced. Accepted perhaps, but never embraced. Yu knows himself, but he cannot move passed himself to become something better. His growth is stagnant and his loved ones have suffered for it.

Yu Narukami murdered Taro Namatame. Not only had he murdered Namatame he had made his friends complicit in the act. He had tainted them and forever blinded them from the truth. He had failed to see the suffering in Taro Namatame. He only recognized the suffering within himself and that clouded his ability to see the truth.

Yu is not malicious, but he believes everyone has to find his or her own answers to the questions that life presents. Yu found his answer on his own. The problem is, it was the wrong answer. And a wrong answer is no answer at all. But the power of the Wild Card has granted him last chance and presented a final question. Hopefully he figures it out before Nyx kills everyone.

* * *

Finally, I wanted to thank everyone who has followed/favorite/alerted this story. I really appreciate it when I know I have people reading.

And a special thank you to **Agemo5000**. You have offered me my first review on this story and it does my heart wonders to read an actual response from someone. I am glad you find Makoto's situation interesting and I hope you will come to enjoy what I have planned for Yu.


	3. Girls with Guns 2

**Shuffled**

Story Summary: One was unwilling to fight death and the other incapable of seeing the truth. The failure of the two twisted the power of the wild card. Now Makoto Yuki must see what Yu Narukami could not and Yu Narukami must fight what Makoto Yuki would not. (P3 and P4 protagonist switch up)

Chapter 1: Girls with Guns Part Two

 **7 April 2009**

The train was speeding down its tracks taking him forward to a new city. As he traveled from his parents and the home he knew before Yu Narukami slept soundly against the dirty window of the train. This was not an uncommon occurrence for him. Since childhood he moved from city to town to village as required for his parent's line of work. He had never known a home longer than a year's time. Despite this, in his childhood he never rebelled or mourned the uprooting of the life he established. Most children would have, but Yu Narukami was not like others and he was no longer a child. From the very beginning he had one insight that others lacked.

People are boring.

Dynamic social interactions become monotonous routine and new friends become old tolerances. Yu Narukami loves people and people love him. But love is fickle, it fades, and like everything time brings love to its inevitable conclusion. People are boring, at least after a time.

Yu Narukami loves people, but he hates boredom. That was his great challenge. Moving kept things new, ever changing and never boring. A new home came with new experiences and new people. Yu constantly yearned for the next place he would make his home. However, this was the first time he would be living apart from his parents, but that did not discomfort him. It was simply another interesting change.

The first thing Yu became aware of as he awoke from his sleep and rose his head from the cool glass window that his cheek rested upon, was the sound of music.

 _Burn My Dread._

He shook the offending earphones from his head with a quick motion. "Ugh, what is this garbage and why do I have it?"

He quickly grabbed the machine making the offending noise and shut it off. Hands rose from their lap to the ears and wrapped the earphones around his phone. He took one last look at the song title before moving his phone back into his coat pocket. "Burn my Dread? Burn my playlist."

Yu Narukami checked the time on his watch as he stretched the sleep from muscles. It was eleven fifty-four and he was late. He was scheduled to arrive at his new dormitory at ten thirty. He wondered if the other students would be awake this late and frowned slightly. He had wanted to meet the people he would be living with for the next year. He knew little about his knew home and wished to learn quickly. A year was no time at all and he had lost an hour of it already. He did know one thing, though how remained a puzzle. It was a coed dorm. Such terrible youth came naturally.

The speakers on the train marked its next stop as Tatsumi Port Island Station, his destination. He stood stretching the last weariness from his muscles and gathered his belongings in preparation for the train's arrival. On a whim he glanced around at the people who shared the train with him and met the large brown eyes off a pretty girl who sat to his left.

She had brown tanned skin that spoke of long hours spent outside under the sun's kiss. Her short black hair was tied up with a hair band. A working class girl of humble place in society, he thought. The shine of white colored lip-gloss on her full lips marked her as unique. Perhaps, the paint was her one way of standing apart from crowd. Was it a way to distinguish her from others the economic low class? He wanted to find out.

Some would look down on a commoner, a low class citizen, but Yu knew that commoners were never so common. His mother had once told him that love was the art of strange attractions, if so then the stranger, a stranger, the better. But it mattered little; his train had arrived.

The smile he offered her was kind, full charm, and her blush was telling. "This is my stop," he said with confidence. The noise he received in turn was indiscernible, but full of embarrassment and the teenage awkwardness he lacked. His smile became a chuckle and the train's doors opened as it stopped at its destination. Yu Narukami left her flustered as he walked off the train.

In time he would come to know her as Yuko Nishiwaki, the personification of Strength.

* * *

The station was quiet in the dark hours before midnight. The was ground dirtied by random litter and unwashed tile. The neon lights of the station's televisions marked the time as eleven fifty-nine. Midnight was coming, marking a new day, and marking his arrival. Yu Narukami watched as the large ornamental clock ticked the last ten seconds of the seventh of April. The second hand struck the final second of the seventh and welcomed the Dark Hour.

The station went dark as the light of electronics gave way to the green light of the Dark Hour. Yu Narukami was awakened from his trance and left in wonder. A station black out likely meant a city wide black out. He reached into his pocket hoping to illuminate his way out of the station with his phone, but found it incapable of being aroused.

"Tch, should have charged it before leaving."

Gracefully he reached out for a wall using it as a guide and eventually exited the station. He met the stale city air and breathed deeply of its pollution. The distinct taste of smog and smoke brought a smile to his face. The haze of the city marked a new phase in his life. He took in the haunted green light of the hour that hid between midnight. Basking in the moon, he knew it was green in envy of the life he would live in this next year.

"Or it's just pollution," He said to himself with a shrug.

He walked the deserted streets only questioning their emptiness briefly. By fate or ignorance he did not stumble upon the coffins. He reached the doors of the dorm that would be his home for the next year. Upon entering he met a child with pale skin and faint voice. He sat behind the reception desk staring with dark blue eyes that saw through the black.

"You are late. I have been waiting a long time for you," The boy said with the snap of his fingers.

Before the child could continue Yu offered him a smile full of kindness and charm. He raised his hand to the boy who took it after a thought. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Yu Narukami and I apologize for keeping you waiting," he offered earnestly. "What is your name?"

The boy released himself from the handshake and smiled oddly. "Yu, you are not what I expected. You may call me Pharos," the boy answered with odd amusement. From behind his back he pulled a contract and handed it to Yu. "Before we continue I must ask that you sign this contract. Don't worry all it says is that you will accept full responsibility for your actions. You know the usual stuff."

"I will need time to read it before I sign anything," Yu responded reasonably, "You understand I don't want to pay damages I did not cause."

The boy laughed in the same amused tone his words took. He took the contract from Yu. He turned the contract so that its spine faced Yu and then it was gone. The amusement on the child's face was gone as well.

"That is a neat trick." Yu smiled, "Maybe you could show it to me sometime."

"The denial of responsibility is a choice itself and comes with its own consequences." Pharos frowned, "In any case time brings all to its inevitable end." Pharos stepped into the shadows of the Dark Hour and was gone.

"That kid is really good that!" Yu said more impressed than troubled. Before he could search for the child, a new voice drew his attention.

"Who's there?" the girl demanded.

The sound of her voice was a charming sound despite the fear that resided in it. Yu turned with a smile kind and charming, but met the barrel of gun. The weapon was held by pretty thing in a pink cardigan sweater. Her hands shook as she held the gun, faltering in their resolve. Short brown hair framed her pleasant face and worried brown eyes stared at him. To his credit the smile on Yu's face did not waver once.

"Hi," he began, "I am Yu Narukami a new resident of this dorm. It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and stepped forward.

"St-stop right there," her voice shook as she retreated in response. Adrenaline steadied her unsteady hands and the barrel of her gun held straight.

"Woah easy there," Yu said his smile fading from his face naturally, "I'm harmless I swear, but maybe you could point that somewhere else? I can see you're excited and I don't think either of us want you to fire that prematurely."

"Then don't move." She said not lowering her weapon.

They stood in silence neither wishing to try the other. Cold sweat formed on the girl's neck tracing its way down the length of her back.

Yu offered another innocent smile, "You know, once we become familiar, I'll never let you live this down. It will be such a great story." He laughed. It was a calming sound. He saw some of the tension in the girls posture leave her as doubt settled in its place. He went to speak once more, but was interrupted by the arrival of another girl.

"Takeba, there is no need for that."

The girl in the pink cardigan turned in response the voice calling her name and smiled in relief. As she holstered her weapon, power returned to the dorm presenting the gift of a new day.

Yu shifted his glance to the new girl. No, girl was not the correct term. The woman in front of him held herself with maturity beyond her years. The girl in the pink was pretty, but the woman in front of him was stunning. Her long dark red curls marked her as foreign and her crimson stare stood in elegant contrast to her pearl white skin. On the curve of her full hip was a holster that held a gun of its own.

Yu Narukami took in the wicked women of his knew home. Girls with guns were a gift of the earth he decided. His usual smile returned. "Hello there. Thank you for coming to my rescue. I'm Yu Narukami. A pleasure to meet you . . ." Yu offered his hand to the red haired woman.

She took it with gentle confidence before releasing his grasp. "I am Mitsuru Kirijo a third year and this is Yukari Takeba a second year. And you are Yu Narukami our new dorm mate?" She continued when he nodded his affirmation. "You are late, but we have been expecting you. I know you must have many questions, but it is past midnight and I think it would be best if we all turned in for the night. Takeba can you show him to his room?"

"Y-yes," Yukari responded motioning for Yu to follow.

"We're just going to ignore the gun thing?" Yu asked innocently. Mitsuru and Yukari stared at him. "Ok then," He smiled, "It would appear I am your captive Yukari."

Yukari looked away suddenly embarrassed by her previous actions. He followed her up the stairs and wished Mitsuru a good night. They stopped before the door to his new room. Yukari spun around to face him and in response he raised his arms in the air. "Don't shoot! I surrender," He teased.

Yukari sighed angrily. "You are going to make that a thing aren't you?" She demanded.

Yu noted that she had a quick temper, but laughed pleasantly. The sound caused Yukari to chuckle herself.

"Fine, I guess I deserved that," She admitted, but humor was replaced by concern quickly. "I know this is . . . odd and probably really confusing, but I promise you are safe here. And I think things will become clear soon enough."

"I appreciate the concern," Yu answered with a compassionate smile. "I hope we can be friends." He extended his hand once more and this time she accepted it. He offered her a pleasant night before closing the door to his room.

He quickly discarded his shirt and pants before accepting the embrace of his bed. He was asleep in moments hoping for dreams of pink cardigans and crimson eyes, but the only dream he would remember in the morning would be of velvet.

* * *

The room was a dark blue and the chair he sat in comfortable thing. The distinct upward pull of the elevator's ascent combating the eternal force of gravity furthered his embrace into the chair he sat upon. As far as dreams went this was a pleasant one he decided. A gently mocking voice drew his attention.

"I did not expect to see you ever again yet here in this time," the voice said in mixed confusion and wonder. "Still I am glad to have the gift of this meeting. How are you my boy?"

Yu offered the man a smile. He had an impossibly long nose and blood shot eyes. He was short in stature and dressed in the attire of a butler. His hands dressed in long white gloves formed a bridge that cradled his head. His stare was intense, but without malice. To the butler's left was a young woman with short silver-blonde hair dressed in the attire of a doorman. Her eyes were an unearthly yellow and her fair face was turned away from him colored by a faint blush. His dream went from pleasant to intriguing, Yu decided.

"I'm sorry have I dreamt you two before? I don't remember," Yu replied. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you, however. I am Yu Narukami." He offered his hand first to the man who accepted it with a smile and then to the woman who stared at it in confusion, but then gave it a quick shake before looking away from him again.

"You do not remember us?" The man asked. "The power of the Wild Card is truly mysterious in nature. I am Igor and this is my assistant Elizabeth. While you and I have met, I do not believe Elizabeth has met with you before."

Elizabeth turned to Igor with an inquisitive look. "He is very different from our previous guest. Will he always arrive without clothes?" Elizabeth turned toward Yu and her eyes glancing away every so often. "Are you not cold?"

Yu looked down realizing he had appeared in this dream the way he slept in his bed. He sat shirtless and with only his boxers covering his lower body. He smiled confidently, but with slight humor. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable, Elizabeth. Next I dream of you, I will try to make sure we are wearing equal clothing."

Elizabeth nodded, but said nothing more. Igor in turn laughed, "It is good to see that you have not changed, my boy. However, your time here is limited and we must speak of the choices you have made thus far. You have one last chance at making things right."

"My choices?" Yu asked.

Igor leaned forward in respect for the purpose of this moment. Change had occurred recently and with it the course of history. "You were offered a contract. Why did you not sign it?"

"It did not specify what I was really signing." Yu answered reasonably.

Igor chuckled in an amused way. "You have made a choice it has altered your course. If you will not bear the responsibility of your actions, it will fall to the shoulders of another, but regardless the consequence of even that choice will be yours to bear. Do you truly not remember?"

Yu shook his head more interested than concerned by Igor's words. "I do find it odd that I am dreaming a dream in which I have afflicted myself with amnesia."

"The mind is capable of hiding many things from itself," Elizabeth answered. "Although I think that is precisely the lesson you failed to learn," She giggled in taunt.

"If you are offering tutor me. I would be more than happy to accept," Yu responded not bothered by the insult.

"He is very different from the other," Elizabeth affirmed once more, looking at Igor. "His confidence is a sinister one. It is no wonder he failed."

Igor sighed gently, "Elizabeth his failure is our doing as well. We were tasked with helping our guests and they failed. We all bear the burden of our choices, especially when we chose not to act." He turned to Yu one last time. The smile on his face was apologetic. "I could have done more, but you were such a bright and confident young man. My expectations were too high, but these thoughts are for another time and our current time is drawing to a close. Before we part do you have any one pressing question?"

Yu sat confused with a myriad of questions dancing like leaves on the wind of his mind. However, he chose to ask the most immediate one on his mind. "Who's the sleeping kid with the blue hair next to you?"

Igor and Elizabeth's eyes both widened in surprise, but it was Igor that responded with a laugh. "You can see him?" he said more to himself, "But why should you not? The Wild Card's intent is truly puzzling."

Igor rubbed his temple. It was a weary motion. "To answer your question, his name is Makoto Yuki and your purpose is to succeed where he failed."

* * *

Yu Narukami was awake and dressed an hour before Yukari knocked on his door. Desperate dreams of the night before gave way to the excitement of morning. Today was the first day of school for Yu and he knew that first impressions for a transfer student would set the tone for the year to come. He opened the door to meet Yukari and offered her a smile.

She returned it briefly before stating her purpose. "Mitsuru asked that I show you to school. If you want of course."

"That is very kind of you," he accepted. "Should we go now or do you need to get your gun?" The joke earned him a small glare, but they proceeded on their way.

Iwatodai, Yu decided, was a good city. He watched as apartment buildings and shops passed by the speeding train's windows. He had spotted an interesting novelty bookstore and multiple restaurants of interest. He had yet to visit Paulownia Mall, but marked it down as a place of interest. He could stop by after class today. Nodding at the thought, Yu decided his afternoon.

Exploration was better with company; it was one of the lessons his mother had imparted on him. Perhaps Yukari would join him if he asked. His silver eyes met her brown ones and he smiled. They rode together in a comfortable silence that he did not wish to break at the moment. The pleasant presence of a pretty girl was a gift to be enjoyed.

As they exited their ride together, Yukari welcomed him to Gekkoukan High School. The elegant white campus with its green courtyard served to exemplify its status as one of the top High Schools in Japan. He strolled alongside Yukari past envious eyes and gossiping lips. From the reactions of his fellow students Yu realized Yukari must have been rather popular.

His dorm mate stopped when they reached the class listings posted on a large bulletin board. She turned to him and said, "Looks like we'll be in the same class."

Yu nodded happy with the observation. "Let's make it a good year, Yukari."

"Geez, you're just full of clichés," she looked away embarrassed by his earnestness. "I have to go check in with the archery club before class starts. Will you be ok finding the class on your own?"

"Archery? Pistols too easy for you or something?" Yu joked.

Yukari gave him an exasperated look. "Yeah you'll be fine."

As his pink clad dorm mate made her exit, Yu strode past glaring male students and offered them a friendly wave that seemed to abate their jealousy. As he entered his classroom he smiled kindly to a group of girls gossiping about the new silver haired transfer student, about him. The girls looked away laughing shyly as they did. He took an open seat with confidence waiting for the morning class to come.

A tall male student stood in front of him in slouch. The boy wore his school jacket open and had a baseball hat that covered his short cut hair. The light dusting of facial hair on his chin seemed to soften his appearance. The tall student smiled at him so Yu decided to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Yu Narukami. It is a pleasure to meet you." Yu extended his hand.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but he accepted the gesture with a quick shake. "Dude, so formal. I'm Junpei Iori by the way," he said. "Thought I'd come and say hi to the new guy instead of staring and gossiping awkwardly like everyone else. I really am a nice guy."

Yu smirked at the odd way Junpei complemented himself. "They do seem to be an interested bunch."

"Well, ya did show up with Yuka-tan," Junpei explained happy that the new transfer student was willing to engage him. "She is pretty popular. Plus you're in that dorm with the student president and the captain of the boxing team. It's only natural for them to talk, don't let it get to you. Heck even I'm a little jealous. Yuka-tan and Mitsuru are pretty cute."

At Junpei's playful wink and smile Yu decided he liked the informal, but honest teenager. "Student president? Captain of the boxing team?"

"You don't know?" Junpei asked a little surprised. "Mitsuru Kirijo is the student body president and Akihiko Sanada is the captain of the boxing team. They're both upperclassmen and popular to boot. They both live in the fancy dorm you're staying at, even Yuka-tan is a star on the Archery team."

"I met Yukari and Mitsuru yesterday, but I don't know an Akihiko."

"Ah yeah," Junpei laughed. "He'll be the one with a flock of girls around him that he is ignoring. Ah, man I'm really jealous of that guy. Speaking of which some of our female peers seem to have taking a liking to you." Junpei gave him a mischievous look as he shook his head towards a couple of girls staring at them.

Yu noticed and gave them a wave smiling at the embarrassed way they shifted their gaze. "I'm sure they are just interested in a new face," he explained innocently.

"Yeah, suuuure," Junpei teased. "Anyway you and Yuka-tan eh?"

"Me and who Stupei?" Yukari appeared behind Junpei glaring daggers.

Junpei seemed unconcerned with Yukari's anger, which made Yu conclude that the two often had such exchanges. Junpei shrugged and laughed, "You and your new boyfriend, the silver haired fox. Or at least that is the latest gossip. You two seemed very familiar and walked a little too closely this morning."

Yukari made an angry noise. "Don't go starting rumors Stupei. I was just showing him the way to school."

Junpei scratched at the back of his neck embarrassed by the admonishment. "Relax, I didn't start any rumors. I just heard them and repeated them. Who cares anyway? You know how fickle these things are around this school. It will be forgotten by lunch time."

Yukari sighed relieved, "I guess you're right." The relief in her soft brown eyes turned to worry, as she seemed to remember something. She turned her attention quickly to Yu and her tone was accusatory. "Yu!"

Yu was startled by her quick change in temper. He held his hands up in the air in pretend fright. "Yukari! Please don't shoot!"

She growled in response, "Oh, haha very funny. Don't tell anyone what happened between us at midnight. You got it?"

Yu just smiled, "My lips are sealed. I wouldn't want you to get physical again." The innocent tone of his was voice were in stark contrast to the implication of his words. The entire class was now staring at their exchange in teenage interest.

"Woah," Junpei interrupted eyes wide, "You mean you two actually . . ."

"Shut up Junpei!" Yukari demanded, "And Yu don't say things like that!"

"Like what?" Yu asked confused. As staring became active whispers Yukari began to blush a deep red and took her seat next to them. Luckily the teacher had entered to silence the class as the school day began.

The day's lectures passed uneventfully and proved to be a test in patience. Yu tried with great effort to pay attention jotting down quick notes. Academics were not a challenge for him, but he did not have a natural genius. He had to work hard for his top position in class and as such took great pride in his academic success. The new transfer student had a drive that allowed him to become proficient at whatever endeavor he undertook.

Balance in all things except for the pursuit of excellence; it was a lesson his mother had taught him long ago. So when the teacher asked Junpei a question about basic immunology, a subject that had not been covered in class yet, Yu's eyes turned dark. He expected the pleading glance Junpei sent his way and the hushed request for an answer.

"Dude, help me out!"

"Iori, look at me when you answer," The teacher reprimanded, "I asked, In which subset of thymic cells is the transcription factor AIRE expressed during T cell development?"

Yu Narukami's teeth were bared in shame knowing that he would fail Junpei. How were they supposed to know that? Immunology was a specialized course that they had not covered, let alone covered on the first day of class.

Sweat fell from his new friend's brow as he hissed one final plea, "Please, dude!"

Yu let out an angry breath and gave his best guess, "Dendritic cells."

"Dendritic cells!" Junpei answered with confidence.

The teacher quickly reprimanded him for not knowing and Junpei sat down in slight annoyance. The answer was medullary thymic epithelial cells.

"Well I guess I know who not to ask from now on."

Junpei's words were in slight jest, but they stung at his pride. The class had taken notice and Yu could hear the whispers of the class attacking his intelligence. For just a moment Yu's silver eyes turned an angry shade. He had been wrong. He had failed. It was unacceptable.

"Junpei," he whispered his tone dark, sending chills down his new acquaintance's back. "You and I are going to study basic immunology after school today."

The firm tone in the transfer student's voice brokered no argument.

* * *

As demanded, Yu dragged Junpei to the school's library immediately after the end of class. They studied for hours into the late evening. Junpei had requested to leave multiple times, but the blank stare he received from Yu in return sent chills down his spine. Finally, when the clock struck six marking their third hour in the library Junpei stood up to make his escape.

"Dude it's getting late and I don't think I can fit anymore immunology stuff in my head."

Yu checked his watch smiling sadly. Junpei was right and he was being unfair to the kind student who had befriended him. "Yeah we have been at it a while."

"A while?" Junpei said wearily, "It's been three hours!"

Yu laughed in a calming way and Junpei joined in. Yu smiled widely and in earnest knowing he had just made his first friend at Gekkoukan High.

"Well at least I know that you hate being wrong now," Junpei teased. "Good to know the excellent transfer student has his own issues."

Yu laughed again accepting the insult. "Yeah I guess I responded a little inappropriately," Yu admitted, but turned an assuring gaze towards Junpei. "But I promise from now on you will be able to count on me in class. I do appreciate you being kind to me on my first day here. Not everyone is so ready to welcome a stranger."

Junpei looked away from the earnest stare he received embarrassed. "I was a transfer student last year. I know what it is like to be the new guy. It was the least I could do."

The two teenagers nodded at one another and left the library. On the way out of the school, Yu spotted a familiar face.

Her tanned skin spoke of hours spent under the sun and the white paint on her full lips marked her as unique. It was the girl he had met on the train. He stopped to stare wondering at the coincidence. She was collecting her shoes from her locker, playing at the straps.

Junpei noticed that Yu was staring and smiled. "Oooh, Yukari not enough of a conquest," Junpei teased, "The transfer student has set his eyes on the lovely Yuko Nishiwaki, manager of the Kendo team. But where young love blossoms, jealousy festers. How will Yuka-tan react to this betrayal?"

Yu ignored him for the moment lost in thought. "She was on the train last night when I arrived in the city. What an odd coincidence."

"Yuko is nice I've talked to her a few times with Kaz. But wait didn't you say you got in around midnight? I wonder what she was up to so late?" Junpei asked curious, but brushed it off. "Well, whatever, ready to get going?"

Yu smiled, "Introduce us?"

"What?" Junpei asked surprised, "Just like that? You really are relentless you know."

He ignored Junpei's protest and forced him to walk up to the girl with him. She turned in response to her visitors recognizing Junpei immediately and smiling. Her white teeth gleamed charmingly behind her small smile. "Oh hey Junpei," she said kindly, "What the hell are you doing here so late. You hate school."

"Hey, don't be so direct," Junpei said eyes wide and flustered. "And I'm just showing the new transfer student around. Just being a great guy in general."

"Oh the new transfer student? The one who made a scene by showing up with Takeba this morning," Yuko gossiped excitedly. "I wanted to see what he loo . . ."

Her eyes widened as she finally noticed him; the boy on the train that smiled at her. "Oh it's you."

Yu smiled the same as the night before, perhaps, wider at the small blush he saw return to her face. "We didn't get to meet last night. I'm Yu Narukami. It is a pleasure to meet you again Yuko."

His hand extended once more in introduction and after a moment of faded embarrassment she shook it firmly. Her hands he noted were strong and calloused not typically feminine. They spoke of hard work and struggle. It was a proper handshake, one to be respected.

Junpei noted the staring and decided to take his leave. "Uh well I have to be going. It's getting really awkward for me, just standing here," Junpei realized he was being ignored, "Right, ugh, good luck dude I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

The sound of Junpei's rushed footsteps broke them from their trance. Yu laughed at the scene without embarrassment. "I really owe that guy."

Yuko looked over at the door Junpei had exited from. "He acts like a goof, but he really is a well-meaning guy." Her eyes returned to the transfer student feeling awkward in his presence. "Umm, how was your first day of school?"

"It was great. I made a friend," Yu answered happily diffusing the tension and easing her nerves. "And who would have guessed I would meet you here? The world is an interesting place."

Yuko relaxed easily in Yu's presence. The silver-haired transfer student spoke easily and created an aura of calm. He was easy to talk to, she decided. It was a rare gift for someone her age. "Is this the part where you proclaim it was fate?"

"Chance," Yu replied, "Fate is forced, but chance is charming. My mother told me that once."

"And you repeat it so shamelessly." Yuko teased happily.

Yu laughed enjoying himself. "She always says terribly corny things like that."

Yuko nodded in agreement, but appeared to remember something urgent. "Shoot I forgot to return the Kendo armor to the storage room!" She readied herself to go back, but was stopped by Yu's voice.

"Do you need help?"

"I couldn't possibly," Yuko bit her lip.

"It would be no trouble."

And with that they walked together to clean.

* * *

While cleaning they spoke of the smallest of talk. Little things that seem so important to those blessed with youth. Favorite bands and sports teams were exchanged. Movies that inspired laughter and kept their limited attentions were suggested. An easy bond formed between them. Yuko told him about how she had become the kendo teams manager after watching a match and falling in love with the sport. She laughed at his jokes and blushed at his smiles enjoying the earnest interest of a boy her age.

Yu decided Yuko was easy to get along with and not so strange, but love is the art of strange attractions. Mostly he found her to be kind, hotheaded, but utterly boring. She offered comfort to one who thrived on discomfort, on struggle, on thrill. Still he had the typical attraction any male held for a pretty girl and he wanted company during his trip to the mall.

His mind went to ways in which to get her there. He had no illusions that even as bold as she pretended to be she would reject a forward offer for a date. Despite her interest he would be turned down. He needed her trust, not her interest. As they finished cleaning she thanked him and they left the gym. As they exited toward the school gate Yu had thought the evening lost, but charming chance struck once more.

In front of the school persimmon's tree they encountered an all too common scene for a high school setting. A young plain looking girl with sky blue hair was surrounded by a group of her peers. They jeered and bullied the poor girl without mercy. The bullied fell to her knees in awkward stumble scrapping her right hand and drawing blood. The bullies laughed harder at her suffering.

Yu took in the scene with quiet disgust for both parties, but more than his own feelings he noticed the hate in Yuko's eyes. And there he found checkmate, a chance to gain what he wanted.

Yuko spoke with low anger. "Why won't they just leave Fuuka alone?" She demanded from Yu, but found him already in motion.

She watched as the usually kind and warm grey eyes he offered her turned hard. They became a stormy grey evening and his lightning would strike down the wicked. She followed after a moment pursuing him as he pursued the bullies.

Calmly he walked up the four girls troubling the small blue haired girl Yuko had named Fuuka. "Hello I'm Yu Narukami. It is a pleasure to meet you," the kind tone in his voice was directed at all, but his eyes locked on to the bullied girl who stared back.

The four, bullying the one, whispered in part concern and part interest. They had drawn the attention of the popular new transfer student. The boldest of them stepped forward to accept his hand.

"Hi I'm Natsuki Moriyama," she said. "It's nice to . . ."

Yu withdrew his hand before she could take it in her own.

"I'm not talking to you," Yu said kindly, but the warning was clear. "I was introducing myself to Fuuka."

"What?"

"You're confused, that's to be expected. Normally I would give all of you my name, smile, and offer my hand," Yu explained drawing more incredulous looks. "But one should never touch the cruel and stupid. My mother told me that once."

Realizing they were being insulted the girls glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsumi demanded.

"I'm kindly asking you to leave so that I can speak with Fuuka. I am interested in making her acquaintance."

"And if we don't leave," she challenged.

"In that case I think Yuko might have something to speak with you about." Yu nodded in her direction knowing the Kendo team's manager would respond as he hoped.

"Natsumi, Yu is too polite to say it," Yuko started calmly, "But beat it bitch."

Yu stared back at her with wide eyes that spoke of surprise and renewed interest. He had not expected the vulgarity. The bullies stood shocked, but eventually departed glaring daggers at them as they went.

Yu crouched down to his heels and smiled at Fuuka once more, offering his hand. She took it after a moment and returned to her feet. "Th-thank you," the shy girl said gratefully.

"Not a problem," Yu said. "Let's get that hand cleaned up. You have a first aid kit in the gym right, Yuko?"

Yuko nodded and went to retrieve it as Fuuka offered ignored protests. "You don't have to do that," Fuuka began. "It's my fault that I fell and it's not that bad."

Yu ignored her motioning her to sit. She accepted her position after a moment and looked away embarrassed by his kindness. Yu observed the meek girl in front of him. Her face was plain, her eyes a teal green that did not draw attention, and while the color of her hair was an interesting shade its short length did little for her.

He offered the one compliment he could think of to end her protests. "Your hair is a very pretty shade of blue, Fuuka."

His words surprised her and her plain faced burned with a blush. "Thank you," she said quietly.

When Yuko returned she noted the awkward way Fuuka glanced away from Yu and the bright red that warmed her face. Yu began to clean the cut on her right hand. Gently cool water washed dirt and blood from the cut. The he dabbed gently at her hand to dry it and stop the bleeding. He opened a disinfectant swab and smiled apologetically. "This will sting a little."

"I-it's ok."

To her credit, Yu noted, Fuuka did not flinch once when the alcohol touched her open wound. Finally Yu blew lightly at the wound causing her blush furiously once more. A cloth Band-Aid sealed the cut.

"There all done," Yu smiled at both girls.

"Will you be alright, Fuuka?" Yuko asked concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Fuuka said troubled by the darker girl's concern. "It was my fault really."

Yu's eyebrow's scrunched marring his normally neutral expression. "If you need help dealing with them I'm sure Yuko will beat them up for you." He laughed earning Yuko's annoyed, but amused glare. The look on Fuuka's face turned to horror.

"No it's not like that!" Fuuka argued desperately, "Natsumi is my friend it's just . . . complicated."

The distress on her face drew his interest, but he had plans that he did not wish to delay. "OK," he said evenly, "But if you ever do need help let us know."

"Thank you." She gave them a bow and left quickly.

Yuko watched her leave with concern. "Poor girl."

"Yeah, we should watch out for her just in case."

Yuko's eyes met him and he could see admiration and trust. She smiled at him happily. It was an attractive sight. "That was really nice of you to rush in like that you know."

"It wasn't anything. I've never liked bullying," he rejected the compliment politely. "Besides you did the heavy lifting. Beat it bitch?"

He teased her and she blushed with pride. The blush became a laughed that filled the sky with abandon and enjoyment. He saw the game was won in that moment and made his move.

"Say, Would you like to check out the mall with me? I heard of a neat coffee shop and a karaoke bar that I wanted to visit," Yu smiled knowing the answer she would give. "My treat."

Yuko considered for a moment, but her answer was never in doubt. She nodded shyly after a moment and the evening was set.

* * *

 **7 April 2009 (The Dark Hour)**

Yu pulled hard on the coffin that stood in place of where Yuko had been.

The date had gone well all things considered. The two had chatted for hours at Chagall Café drinking a bitter roast that gave them caffeine highs, but eventually the easy idle chat became a test of interest for Yu and at his request they left for Mandragora, the karaoke bar. She laughed as he sang and he complimented her unimpressive, but pretty voice.

Yu could see that Yuko had enjoyed herself and smiled at the observation. It was a modest thing to make another happy and her company was pleasant, but simple. He checked his phone for the time, as he grew bored of singing and her company. A minute to midnight, he noted. When he signaled their departure Yuko looked sad for a moment and he wondered if such outings were rare for her. Still she agreed it was time to leave when he told her the time.

He offered her his hand as they went to walk down the steps of the mall's exit. A hesitant hand grew bold and she smiled a nervous, but pleased look as she went to accept the offer. Their hands just moments away would never meet as the Dark Hour struck changing repetitive realities to dark dreams. The green light of the altered time over took the moon and stars. Where Yuko once stood a coffin had engulfed and replaced her.

Yu Narukami's eyes widened in wonder, in fright, but most of all excitement. He knew the minute he saw the coffin that life would never again be boring. It was this moment he had been waiting for in ignorance. This was what he had hoped for, he had dreamed of, a life most strange. Laughter of crazed sound took him. Life was a wonder.

And so he frantically pulled on the coffin where Yuko had once been desperately trying to free her, to do something worthy of the moment. The coffin failed to open and so he dug his nails in pulling until blood was drawn. It was then he heard their coming, the silent slither of the creatures of Dark Hour, the shadows. They came forward after him, black amorphous things adorned with emotionless masks and holding butcher's knives.

Yu stared quickly fright taking him only for a moment. And then his smile returned. To be hunted as prey for the sake of girl. When had life become such fantastic fiction? Was there a single moment or was this the truth he had been blind to all along. With a single nod toward Yuko's coffin he ran drawing the shadows after him.

He ran past buildings and cars their light extinguished by the Dark Hour's terror. His feet carried him to parts unknown until his path was obstructed by the dead end of an apartment building's wall. With a quick turn he made to retreat the way he entered, but found the masked creatures in front of him, blocking his only escape. They walked in odd fragmented ways slithering toward him. Their knives raised high ready to draw red from him.

And then a cloaked figure appeared in the air. It's shadow cast over the black creatures that chased him. The cloaked figure was illuminated by the eerie green light of the moon and bullets rained from its fingers upon the creatures.

* * *

Yukari entered the main living room on the ground floor. It was the Dark Hour and she had hoped to sleep through it, but Akihiko had knocked urgently calling her for a meeting with Mitsuru. She met her two senpai with tired eyes, but ready ears.

Akihiko leaned casually against the frame of the kitchen wall. The older silver-haired boy had wrapped his hands in preparation for battle and was cracking the occasional knuckle. He looked excited Yukari noted and when the boxing captain was excited Yukari knew that meant their was a mission.

Yukari glanced over at Mitsuru. Her perfect face was unflinching marble, but her crimson eyes were bright with concern. On her hip was her evoker and in her hand a saber. Her red's looked at Yukari for the first time since she entered the room.

"Where is he, Takeba?" Her tone was even without the slightest accusation, but Yukari took offense.

"Who?" She responded genuinely confused.

"Narukami," Mitsuru answered. "He has not returned. He was supposed to follow you back to the dorm today."

"I-I don't know," Yukari, answered worried. The Dark Hour was dangerous and they still did not know if the new transfer student had the potential. "He wasn't there after school. I figured he just went back to the dorm. Who just walks around a city they've never been in alone?"

Akihiko yawned and then stood straight. "Doesn't matter, we'll just have to get him back. Been a while since I had a good fight anyway."

Mitsuru nodded agreeing with Akihiko and ending the argument she was not having with Yukari. "Alright then Takeba grab your bow. It appears your first mission will be a rescue mission."

With those words they left the dorm to face the cold winds of the Dark Hour.

* * *

Smoke rose from her fingers to the black sky of the Dark Hour. He saw her for the first time. His savior, the woman with the straw blonde hair and the sky blue eyes. The black slurry remains of the creatures that chased him ran down the track of her mechanical body. Slightly, precisely, she glanced down at him. With their meeting the aeon's to come had been forever altered.

"I am Alternate Universe Aigis The Traveler." The girl's mechanized voice offered in explanation. "Come with me if you want to live."

Yu Narukami's response was a smile bright and full of charm.

* * *

 **AN:** Some more world notes.

 **The Unfortunate Son**

Naoto Shirogane

Age: 15

Persona: Sukuna-Hikona

Arcana: Fortune

Weapon: Revolver

Personality: Mature Detective

Personality Flaw: Her maturity is a mask for her insecurity, Lonely

Skills: Deductive Reasoning, Skilled Marksmen, Possesses an Extensive Vocabulary

Likes: Detective work, being taken seriously, being treated as an adult . . . Phoenix Ranger Featherman R

Dislikes: Her age (too young), her appearance (too female), fan mail

Stats (1-5 scale):

Courage – 5

Charm – 3

Intelligence – 5

Understanding – 1

Expression – 1

Diligence – 5

Bonus Stat: Stealth and Reconnaissance (Cross Dressing) – 4

Bio:

In terms of plot I needed to bring in a character to drive the investigation. Makoto is suffering from survivor's guilt in addition to his usual apathy and as such would serve as a poor protagonist early on. Originally I thought I would use Yosuke to drive the plot forward, but then I realized that based on the altered and accelerated killings of this particular alternate universe (Those will be explained eventually) that two important points have changed.

One, Naoto's services would be requested sooner than in the original story and since Saki Konishi is not going to die (minor spoiler) Yosuke would not have the same motivation for pursuing the case. For that reason Naoto is here earlier then anticipated and I happen to have plans for Naoto, so it works out well enough.

I tend to enjoy messing with characters and altering their personalities slightly to create a more flawed version, but in Naoto's case she is already so full of interesting little insecurities that I decided to leave her alone. In terms of personality, she is the same pint-sized detective hiding away all of the 'childish' qualities she pretends to disdain, but secretly loves. She was brought into Inaba early after the death of Kubo and for all of her maturity she is just a child. A very confused child trying to find her place in a world where her gender and age set her apart.

In terms of her personal history, the murders and the horrible nature they take in the Inaba case are a new experience for Naoto. In truth this is her first serial murder case and the first encounter she will have with the horrors that come with being a detective. A weaker person would fail, but Naoto is the young oak tree, just pliable enough to bend to a new challenge without breaking. However, a young tree bent will grow twisted. The child-like enthusiasm she has for detective work is on fragile ground as she is thrown into the cruel world homicide. Deep down she realizes that if she were to lose her love for her profession she would be left with nothing.

In terms of her relationship to the main character, the difference in her arc will primarily revolve around resolving her insecurities. Makoto is not Yu. He does not have the same self-assuredness that serves as such a good example for the P4 cast. Maybe Makoto's apathetic nature will work to kill the child-like excitement Naoto has for detective work instead of nurturing it the way Yu was able to in the original story.

If so that will be an event to be mourned. Naoto really does love being a detective. It is the only thing that keeps her from depression. She has no real friends, no true home, and her grandfather will die of old age eventually. Without her profession what does she really have?

Or maybe she will be able to overcome her insecurities and end up teaching Makoto the importance of having something to truly care about. Someone has to save Makoto from his apathy . . . or not. I really have not decided yet. Not everyone gets to have a happy ending.

* * *

 **Danzee:** Thank you for the review and kind words. I am glad you find the premise interesting and while I cannot promise you that updates will be frequent, I can promise that I have no plans of abandoning the story.

 **UnholyDiver:** Thank you for the review (that is a terrific username). I am glad I have your attention and I hope that I will be able to keep it as I continue to write.

 **Guest #1:** Thank you for the lengthy review and the helpful comments. Your words are kind and I appreciate them greatly. While I do not know if this fic deserves more attention, I am glad that you think it does. That is always a pleasant thing to read.

The interaction between Makoto and Naoto will be the primary mode of dialogue for the next few chapters and I hope it will meet you expectations. I also enjoy picturing how the different personalities of the two different casts will mix and it was one of the driving ideas for this piece of writing. Now as for the plot this is an AU and while the driving antagonists are the same, you will have probably noticed that things are very different. In the end the paths Yu and Makoto will take are very different and everything is a little twisted, but I'll get to the explanations eventually.


	4. Girls with Guns 3

**Shuffled**

Story Summary: One was unwilling to fight death and the other incapable of seeing the truth. The failure of the two twisted the power of the wild card. Now Makoto Yuki must see what Yu Narukami could not and Yu Narukami must fight what Makoto Yuki would not. (P3 and P4 protagonist switch up)

Chapter 3: Girls with Guns Part Three

 **13 March 2011**

They fell for an eternity in an instant. The matter of the world they knew gave way to the flowing form of the unusual universe they had stumbled upon. Their tangled limbs, tied in the confusion of their unceremonious landing, fought for freedom. The Biker, the Detective and the World Killer had entered the world of the television.

Makoto was the first to regain his footing. His head felt warm and stars twinkled across his eyes. The body swayed as it fought for equilibrium and a hand shot to the head in a fruitless attempt to quench the sharp pain found there. His hand came back red and Makoto realized a wide gash had opened during the fall. The warmth of his blood covered his face in a mask of red iron. Adrenalin flooded his body and the world around him went quiet, but his eyes took in what they could.

The world around him was cobblestone and fog. A deep fog the obscured anything further than a few strides. The world was a discomfort to see. In that blindness a dull throbbing graced his mind, it was more an ache than a true pain, but it stood in stark contrast to the deep cut that had opened above the throb. Wobbling, he took an unsure step backwards, from the cobbled street he stood upon, into the fog behind him. The familiar force of gravity brought him to his senses as he fell to his knees in a desperate attempt to stop his descent into the fog. The muffled feminine voice behind the motorcycle helmet drew his attention.

"Careful not to fall over, World Killer." Her black-leathered form stepped cautiously towards him. Her gun rose to him once more. "Off the cobbled path and into the fog sleep shadows. And I cannot lose you to them until I have riddled you full of bullets."

"S-stop!" The child detective rose, her revolver raised to her new foe. Naoto fought for focus. The fog was forcing her aim to waver, unsure. "Drop your weapon and get on your knees."

Behind a tinted visor brown eyes glanced aside at the intruder. The Detective was not supposed to be in this place. "It is shame you followed us in. After I have dealt with boy. I will have to kill you as well." A slow breath clashed against the helmet. "It is a shame, the King did not want your death."

"I'll shoot." Naoto warned, but the threat did not hold weight.

The woman laughed in response. "I have won child. I would have preferred to kill him at the altar's table, but I can do so here as well. Whether your aim holds true in the face of the fog, whether you kill me or not. My goal will be met."

"Wait!" Makoto shouted. He did not care for his life, but he saw in that moment a bargain for the detective's safety. "Let her go and I will come with you wherever you want."

"No, no World Killer," the masked woman taunted, "You are the only one with no chips at this table."

She pulled the trigger.

He closed his eyes to the bright flash that came from the pistol's barrel and grit his teeth at the deafening explosion caused by it. After moments quick to time, but slow to his comprehension his eyes opened once more. Bullets and blood he expected to see, a villain triumphant behind the gun's hot smoke, but there was only a lost blue cap in his field of vision. He followed its path as it soared over his head and drifted over the edge into the fog below.

At his feet lied Naoto, her blood pooling below her waist. He saw blood, but not the bullet and realized the Detective had taken it for him. She had saved his wretched life. That was the truth beneath the fog at his feet. He knelt down to her, desperate to help, but impotent in his ability. The masked woman walked towards him, stalking her prey. The mother lion had fallen to her lead and now her hand would slit the cub's throat.

When she was just an arm's length from Makoto, the Detective acted. Playing dead was a trick known to the oldest of dogs. She emptied the contents of her revolver into the woman. Six bullets bit deep into the masked-villain's gut, tearing through flesh and intestine. The woman fell, but did not rise.

Makoto looked down at the triumphant Detective in wonder. The wonder did not last as he saw the deep red wound on her left thigh. The villain's bullet had left the muscle underneath it torn and mangled. Blood seeped from it at alarming speed and his instincts took over.

He took the black cloth that tied his bloodstained white button-up and against Naoto's protests bound her wounded leg. It stopped the blood flow for the moment and the muffled gasp of pain that came from her drew him from his actions. Their eyes met, a matching pair of grey. His held no sign of care and hers spoke of grim determination.

"Why did you?" The question came from Makoto slowly.

"I refuse to give your life away so easily. Not when it may be the key to saving others. You are in my charge," Naoto's eyes shone fiercely. "Until I have had the truth from you and justice for those murdered, you are not allowed to die. Your life is no longer your own. If you truly wish it, you may die after I ascertain the true identity of the murderer, no sooner."

His normally bored face was colored in anger and argument. But that was the cause of the shame her words brought him. Her actions spoke of selfless devotion to a cause greater than herself. He had never been capable of an act so admirable. He had felt empty since arriving in Inaba, but a new feeling took him now. It felt like guilt.

The familiar silent slithering drew his attention from her. He saw them approach the monsters that plagued him in another world, reborn in this new strange reality. He called them Shadows and they were a frightening scene. Their emotionless blue masks stared as their crawling shadowy bodies raced towards them. They held jagged knives twisted and rusted from use.

Faintly he heard her speak. "What in the world?"

Makoto took the one choice left to him in that desperate moment. He grabbed the detective and jumped over the edge and into the fog.

* * *

He stepped from the fog having enjoyed the show the three had performed for him. His hair was set in careless ease and his red tie was bound loosely around his neck. He wore a necklace, a simple brown rope held his crown. From the rope hung unbroken chopsticks, their wooden end colored red. He was King.

He clapped a slow beat and laughed happily. He addressed his masked agent watching as the shadows stabbed her writhing body with their rusted blades. "What a wonderful performance!" his voice was that of an adult, but it spoke with child-like amusement. "Naoto really stole the show! Unfortunate for you though, Mayumi Yamano."

He nudged the helmet with his foot playfully until it came off. Her deep brown eyes were red with pain. Her short light-black hair was wet and sticky from the sweat and blood. She begged for help, but he ignored her. "You were supposed to catch or kill the Yuki kid. Making up a new chapter to this story was not in the script!"

The shadow's ignored him as they always did. The monsters were the personification of the most common of unspoken desires. They were the stupid and violent yearnings of the heart. They acted in unchecked and primal emotion as they stabbed the woman, as they stabbed the King's agent, his lover. Her cries filled the fog singing to him. The lyrics of her cries begged for his aid with every knife that entered her body.

But they ignored him. They were commoners and commoners were not permitted to address the King. He thought of leaving her their for a moment. There were others in the King's harem he could use. "So many bitches and whores to choose from," He sighed with a false frown.

He could let her die, but Mayumi was useful and she was the first to catch his eye. She had taken to her role quicker than the others as well. "I'm such a softie on the inside."

With a quick movement he shot the shadows dead, freeing Mayumi from their assault. He readied himself for her gratitude. Kings become Gods only by the prayers and praise of their subjects and Yamano was dedicated to a fault. He had assured it.

"It hurts," she cried in a whimpering whisper. Her hands shook fiercely as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Please help."

"Well you shouldn't have let Naoto shoot you then?" The King said confused by her distress.

"Please it hurts so much." She yelled this time in desperate pain.

He frowned in true anger. He gave her head a quick angry nudge with the heel of his dress shoe before kneeling down. Their faces were inches from one another. Her bright pink lips stood in contrast to her pale face made paler from the blood lost. Her King was smiling, but his eyes told her she had spoken blasphemy. She felt his warm breath as he talked down to her.

"I come all this way to congratulate you on a job well done. I, instead, find you have failed," His voice was hard now. "You let them get away. Nearly die in the process and make me dirty my hands with . . . with those disgusting shadows!"

He was screaming at her in anger imagined. "So what do I do? I save you from those shadows! Here I expected a thank you and instead you ask for more?" Adachi sighed the anger leaving him, "I guess it is to be expected. You are a worthless cheating whore after all. Still if you do one thing for me and I will save you."

"Anything my lord." She begged tears welling in her eyes for her failure.

"Raise your head just a bit to me and give me a kiss." He said with a simple tone.

Pained cries escaped her as she tried to lift her head to meet his command. With only the slightest of space between them, her kiss a breath away, he pushed her head back down with two fingers and laughed.

"Haha. Just kidding." He smiled with glee, "I would never touch someone so cruel and stupid, let alone kiss them!"

He stood up and walked away.

Her eyes were wide with fear. With the last moments of consciousness she prayed once more hoping for an answer. "Adachi . . . Tohru, please." She whimpered.

He turned around with empty eyes. "Ok, if you really want."

He summoned his persona and white light encased her.

* * *

Makoto fell into the fog with the detective in his arms. He turned his back to the ground hoping to shield her from the collision. But it was not the ground they hit. The sharp surface of still water was broken upon their impact. Their fall continued, as they were drawn further and further into the depths of the water around them.

Makoto realized with fright that he had lost the detective. He spun his body as it continued to fall deeper. Desperately he looked for her, air escaping his lungs. He found no detective. What he saw was Fuuka and Ken and Koromaru. His eyes widened in shock and false hope.

They swam in calm blue waters under the warm sun. They were at play, happily splashing water at each other, diving to mysterious depths for shells and other underwater treasures. They were smiling and laughing. They were beautiful. They were alive.

And then they looked at him. Their smiles were gone as they swam to him. They circled him as he fell yet deeper. They looked sad, but forgiving. It broke his heart.

The image of Fuuka before him was the first to speak. She was assuring him it was okay, working as she always did to help those around her. She told him to go deeper into the waters, to find rest beneath the shores. His struggles were done. He just had to choose.

Look back Makoto.

Koromaru and Ken met him next. Their sadness was gone replaced by happy smiles and happier sounds of laughter and bark. They wanted him to come with them. They wanted him to play with them. They offered no forgiveness because they felt there was nothing to forgive. It was wrong, a dream, and a lie. But it was a good lie. A smile graced his face. In this place he could be with them once more.

Look back Makoto.

Their hands were outstretched to him. He just had to take it in his own. How could they just forgive him so simply? They were infinitely greater than him. True friends and bonds that never fully matured, it was wrong.

Look back Makoto.

A single blue cap drifted before him and he reached for it instead. Grabbing the cap with a firm hand and rejecting offered hands of his friends he swam towards the surface. He found the Detective drifting silently under the water and caught her once again dragging her along in his ascent.

Naoto's eyes opened wide and saw them. The girl with sky blue hair, a boy no older than ten and his pet dog; they screamed at her suspect, at Makoto. They called him a killer, naming him their murderer.

Makoto for his part heard only the whimpering and chocking sounds of three lives drowning beneath the water. It mattered little. He was not their savior, he was their killer.

Makoto did not look back.

* * *

His nose had caught scent. It smelled like two boys, two feminine boys. It was a confusing scent. The child in the bear suite realized he had visitors again. They were coming with increasing frequency, he noted. Most importantly they were not leaving and to not leave this place meant something horrible.

He inhaled deeply trying to track where they had gone. His eyes widened with worry. They had fallen into that place, the great dark tower of the underworld, Tartarus. A great shadow slept there. Teddie hated the shadows.

Teddie shook, his blue soft fur standing on end. What difference was there between him and the shadows if he would not help? He would rescue them. "I'm beary worried, but I'll try."

* * *

They broke the surface of the water gasping for air and swam to the grey stone that served as their shore. Makoto dragged Naoto and sat her down on the floor. He offered her back her cap, which she accepted after a moment.

He looked up with blank eyes. They were in a pit, and the spiraling stairs that led upwards to the fogged surface looked familiar. After a moment he realized where he was. It was different, but the presence of the tower was unmistakable. This was Tartarus or some part of it. TVs and towers, shadows and masked shooters; Makoto's mouth set in a fierce line. Nothing ever changes. The struggle is ever shifting, but always familiar.

Naoto sat up flinching as her leg sung with pain. She quickly loaded her revolver with the extra bullets she carried on her person. She frowned realizing she had only one round left, six bullets. She closed her eyes, six bullets for masked-villains and shadowy monsters. She wanted to shout in fear, but her resolve held. She took a breath, answers for later. She needed to get back to the Police Station from wherever it was she had fallen into. Falling into a television, a part of her wondered if she had finally lost it.

She gave a fierce shake of her head. Such thoughts were not helpful. She was wounded, her mobility greatly compromised. She needed help and she had a hunch that the boy in front of her was not the serial killer she hunted. He was something else and she needed to know what that something was now. She held her gun up to his face drawing his attention. "Those people . . . those things under the water," she said quickly still gasping for air. "They said you killed them. Is that true?"

Makoto looked at her gun and then at her. "Is that what you heard them say?"

"What did you hear them say?"

A pained look crossed his face, but he blinked it away quickly. "All I heard was them choking to death as I tried to pull you to the surface. So yeah, I guess I did kill them."

Naoto thought for a second before lowering her gun. "You're no longer my primary suspect, but that does not mean you are not guilty. And I will have answers from you before the end of this. However, it appears circumstance has forced us to work together. I suggest we move up the stairs out of this pit and try to find an exit."

Makoto nodded in silent truce. "Or a television?"

Naoto could not tell if his words were a joke.

He offered her a hand up, which she refused. He saw that her leg brought her great pain as she tried to hobble up the steps. Against her will he took her under the arm and let her lean her weight onto him.

He spoke before she could protest. "You can barely walk and I don't see you giving me that gun any time soon. So you will just have to accept my help, Detective. Ignore your pride for just a bit longer."

Naoto blushed at being called out on her immaturity. She noted, not for the first time, that the boy who helped her climb the stairs had an uncanny ability to see into the nature of others.

Their climb was a slow hobble, but progressed at an even pace. When they reached the surface they found themselves faced with a desert on fire. The fog mixed with smoke at the surface and uneasy warmth surrounded them. They began to sweat as the smell of cooking meat of unknown origin filled their nostrils. Naoto felt her heart quicken knowing the implication of her senses.

They had fallen into a television that led to hell.

She looked over at Makoto, but noticed his gaze was set firmly ahead of him, focused on four newcomers. One wore a baseball cap smiling happily at them, a cheery young man. Another a stunning woman with crimson eyes and dark red curls that went down the curve of her elegant back. The third was a mature young man with silver hair wearing a bright red sweater. The last had the face a pretty young woman with sky blue eyes and straw blond hair, but her body was made of white metal. Naoto decided in that moment that she had in fact lost her mind.

"Mitsuru . . . Akihiko?" His voice shook with the closest thing to emotion she had heard from him since his arrest. "Junpei . . . Aigis? Is it really you guys?"

As the group of four approached the two, Makoto let go of Naoto. She struggled to maintain her footing, but was able to stand. The robot girl was the first to reach them running in an awkward way, her hands never moving from her sides.

Naoto watched as she hugged Makoto with desperation. The others caught up also embracing him and patting him on the back. They laughed in their reunion. A small but genuine smile graced her suspect's face. It was a good smile, fitting for his usually blank demeanor.

But then his companions spoke. They told him to go back into the waters. It was safer there, they said. It was the only place they could be together once more. They could go to karaoke or to get beef bowls after. These were cherished childish desires that mean so much to the young. Things could be the way they used to be before they died. Makoto just had to look back.

Naoto saw the illusion for what it was and in her core she understood what these things were truly. They were shadows and memories of a past life calling for him, demanding his life for reasons unknown to her. Naoto frowned angrily and pulled the trigger. Her shot caught the boy wearing the baseball cap in the throat. He fell to the ground gurgling in pain.

Makoto watched as Junpei fell choking on his own blood. It was a slow, but inevitable death. His eyes were blank watching as his best friend had died once again. Before he could tell anyone to stop. Aigis batted the gun from the Detective's hands. The revolver fell to his feet and he reached to pick it up. Staring at it he was unsure of what to do.

The robot girl had batted her gun away. Naoto tried to avoid the next blow from the machine, but was powerless to act. A strong metal appendage buried itself into her wounded leg. Naoto screamed in pain falling to the ground. The silver-haired boy was on top of her in a moment and began to punch her.

Makoto stepped forward to help, but Mitsuru put her hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked at her, the woman he had always sought for advice. Her dark red gaze was sad, but spoke of a promise. They could see each other again he just had to look back.

"Look back Makoto," Mitsuru said.

Makoto hesitated hearing Naoto's cries of pain.

"Leave the boy behind." His former senior said.

Boy? Makoto saw the terrible truth for himself. He turned on Mitsuru and pulled the trigger. She fell back. Her hands grasped at her stomach covering the wound the bullet had made. Mitsuru screamed at him begging for him to save her, to turn around. His next shot took Akihiko in the back of the head, ending his assault on the Detective.

Aigis stepped towards him. Makoto readied himself to block her attack, but only her cold metal hand touched his face, cradling it gently. "I could never hurt you. My greatest desire is to be by your side."

Her voice was normal, a feminine and sweet sound. The Aigis he knew had never fully realized her own humanity. He had stolen that time from her in the dark night of the New Year. It was a great sin and he owed her so much more. The image before him was what she could be and what she could be was magnificent.

He shot her between the eyes.

He walked forward picking up Naoto in his arms. He focused on the Naoto's ragged breaths and the swelling of her purple bruised cheeks from where Akihiko had hit her. The cries of his dying friends behind him were ignored.

Makoto did not look back.

* * *

The scent had led him to the gates of the underworld. They were locked firmly in protest to his entrance. Teddie could go no further in this realm. He shook the ancient bars of the gate, but they held fast.

He looked up at the sign that adorned the entrance. Abandon all hope. Teddie fell to his knees thinking he had failed.

"No, not again." He whispered.

* * *

Makoto looked down at Naoto. She was lighter than he expected. This hell was meant for him, but it was her who suffered the most. Her half-lidded eyes stared at him tiredly. She had told him to put her down twice now. She said it again with tired and delusional exasperation.

Makoto smiled once more. It was a small thing. "Shut up. You can't even walk."

Makoto saw before him great gates and knew them as his exit from this place. He was almost to the end. He could save her. She had great stubbornness. No, it was strength and it shamed him. Her half-lidded eyes closed. He panicked and set her down. Makoto shook her lightly trying to wake her up.

"Makoto?"

Her familiar voice froze his heart. He did not look back at her. He did not deserve to see her.

"Makoto it really is you," she raced over to him. Her arms wrapped around him from the back and she whispered a teary exclamation of joy and relief. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"Yu . . ." He stopped his voice breaking as he said her name. "Yukari?"

"It's me," She said happily. "We've been looking for you for so long. We're all back there. Back at the water, we need to go back Makoto . . . my Dad's there."

His head fell staring firmly at the ground. Tears formed in his eyes and fell in silent protest. "Stop it, please."

"Makoto?" her arms released him and her soft footsteps echoed as she moved to stand in front of him.

Her voice was soft, her words wretched and precious. "What's wrong? I missed you too," He could hear the soft smile and happy tears that formed in her eyes as she spoke. "C'mon you're going to make me start bawling. And you know Stupei will never let me live that one down. Hey, look at me!"

She was there, exactly the way he remembered her. The false annoyance that she used to hide her enjoyment, the soft doubt that entered her voice when she asked a question, even the childish nicknames she used for the friends she pretended to tolerate, but secretly loved. She was right in front of him; it was a treacherous gift.

"Stop it." He begged again.

She knelt down to his level, the Detective's body dividing them. Her soft hands took him by the head raising it to look at her. He kept his eyes firmly shut refusing.

"Sto . . ."

Her lips cut his protest short. When she pulled away he finally opened his eyes. Her bright smile and pink cardigan sweater greeted him as they always did. Her presence was better than his memory, sharp and real. It was a simple thing to forget another, no matter how much you cared for them. But she was familiar like the reflection of an old mirror from years past.

"It's you."

"It's all of us," she responded happily. "Just look back, we're all here."

She pulled him into one last embrace and whispered in his ear. Gentle promises of love and sweet memories of times gone by filled his mind.

But he whispered back. "I wish it wasn't really you."

He pulled the trigger. His bullet pierced through her breast, past her heart, and out the back. She collapsed into his arms. Fading from him as she had done before. He placed her kindly off to the side, as she died a quiet death. A death forced upon her, once again by his actions. She would never again suffer needlessly. It was better that way.

It was better that way?

His eyes widened as pain exploded from his skull.

He heard laughter. It was his voice. He looked up with watery eyes and stared at himself. The new him was smiling with abandoned restriction, emotion crossed his face easily and often. His normally dull grey eyes were now expressive yellows.

This was his shadow.

* * *

Naoto's eyes opened to the sound of laughter. She saw before her the great gates of the underworld and the image of two Makotos. One she knew, a boy with blank expression that hid tiny smiles and quiet understanding. The other was everything the one she knew was not. He smiled in wide abandon that did not fit his face. His bright yellow eyes shown with a love of the moment. And the laughter that came from him was full of shameful emotion.

The yellow-eyed Makoto took notice of her. Speaking brightly, happily even. "Oh you're awake! That's perfect! I was just about to tell the other me a story."

"You're not me." Makoto protested.

The other's smile widened at the denial, but ignored him for the moment more interested in the Detective girl.

"He really is clueless isn't he?" The shadow asked her. "But then again not as clueless as you. I mean you're really something. Pretending to be a boy because of some silly insecurity. It's sad really."

"Shut up," the yell was uncharacteristic of Makoto.

"You immerse yourself in pretend performances all because you are too afraid to face the world as you really are. You struggle needlessly. If you just accepted who you are . . . but you could never do that you're too weak," Makoto's shadow said. "You would be better off dead. At least that is what he thinks."

"That's a lie!" Makoto said, but Naoto felt guilt in his words.

"Hey go back to being gloomy. I am trying to have a conversation with the Detective. She is way more interesting then we are." The shadow leaned against the gates of hell with casual calm.

"Detective you ever hear the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?" The shadow looked at her not caring what her answer was, "It's about a guy trying to rescue a loved one from the underworld. To do it is actually very simple, he just has to cross the gates hand in hand with his beloved without looking back at her."

The shadow pointed dramatically at Makoto and Naoto and then to the gates that stood behind him. "That is all he has to do. There are no monsters to fight, no demons to slay. Just walk through a gate without looking back at her," The shadow began to laugh. "And you know what that asshole Orpheus does? You guessed it! He looks back and loses Eurydice forever!"

Orpheus and Eurydice? Naoto remembered the story and the wheels of her mind turned as she figured out the key to their escape. Naoto stood grunting in pain as she did. She met the impressed smile of Makoto's shadow and the questioning grey eyes of the real one. "If you have a point, get to it. Because I'm ready to walk out of this false hell."

"She really is amazing!" the shadow exclaimed. "But right, my point. Why do you think Orpheus looked back? Some people claim it is meant to convey the importance of moving on after the death of a loved one. It is the importance of fighting for the birth of a new future instead of struggling to reclaim a dead past."

"And I take it I am Eurydice in this scenario," Naoto smirked at the comparison. "From Eurudike, she whose justice extends widely. Still I barely know my suspect. You are reaching in your analogy."

The yellow-eyed Makoto clapped with enthusiasm. "That's right, but we know you! We know all of you so well. And Orpheus is going to kill you. He'll enjoy it too," its eyes narrowed with a wicked smile. "The part about why Orpheus looked back is bullshit, you know. He looked back because he wanted Eurydice to die. He wanted to die."

The shadow turned back to Makoto taking a step toward him. Makoto felt the denial well up in his throat, but it would not come. Cold sweat formed on his bloodstained brow. It could not be true. It was not. His silence was telling and his shadow's laughter filled the smoke and fog of hell.

"They're all in so much pain. Why, why do they hurt so much?" The shadow's laughter turned to tears. "I don't want to feel their pain. It's too much. I . . . I . . . They would be better off dead. That's why I killed Ryoji to end their struggle, their suffering."

"That's not true. You are not me!"

A sad smile replaced the shadow's weeping face.

"At least that's what you told yourself. The full truth is worse though is it not?" The shadow said with knowing weary. "We were weak Detective. We were the ones who wanted to die. And so we looked back. We killed the avatar of Nyx and with him the world. An entire world of people, people we loved, dead because of selfishness."

Naoto's eyes widened a mix of confusion, shock, and disgust. She failed to speak drowning in a truth to terrible to believe. The shadow spoke to her once more offering a gift.

"I can end your struggle too."

Anger filled the Detective. Rage for all that was lost. Disgust and pity for the miserable monsters in front of her, her words bit out like a bark. "Do not be so presumptuous. What I or anyone else chooses to do with their life is not your decision to make," Naoto protested. "If people want to fight a losing battle that is their right. To rob them of that is a terrible crime."

She was talking to the real Makoto now. "And my job is to bring criminals to court."

"I'll make you a deal Makoto," The shadow said seriously. "You have one more bullet there. Give the Detective a quick death, one to the head. And then I'll kill you. You can have exactly what you want. An end."

Makoto stood over Naoto. The revolver shook in his hands as he pointed it to her. She saw the tears falling from his face and for a moment felt sorrow for the boy. Makoto's voice came out not in his usual calm, but in broken sobs as he accepted a truth in his heart.

"He's right I don't want to fight anymore. I'm so tired, all of the time. My parent's died in an accident when I was little and so many more after them."

Naoto swallowed quietly his words drawing quiet memories from her own past. "Do you think they would want you to give up?"

"I wish they were here to tell me." The face of the real Makoto was full, expressing loud emotions that no one should bear. It did not look right to Naoto's eyes. His quiet expressions were better. "Truthfully, I don't think they would like who I am."

"You are secretly quite arrogant," The small Detective said quietly and to his surprise. "Presuming to know what the dead would want. What others should want. I think if your parents do hate you then you should live, avoiding them as long as you can. That would be the kind thing to do for them, real self-sacrifice."

The world went quiet for Makoto. The Detective's words stung. Her disgust for him open to see. He admitted to himself that somewhere a part of him hated the girl. The way she hid herself simply to please the world around her. Living up to expectations that were unfair, fighting everyday. Her life was no longer her own.

Makoto pulled the hammer of the revolver back with a click, reading his shot. Naoto did not blink once as she stared at him. "Naoto remember what you told me about my life back when you took that bullet for me?"

"Your life is no longer your own," The Detective smiled knowing the game was done. "Do what you must and do not speak to me in such a familiar tone. It's Detective to criminals."

Makoto fired his last bullet.

* * *

Teddie heard the gunshot from behind the gates and returned to his feet. The seal on the gates shattered and he desperately pulled at them. The old rusted iron gave centimeters and then inches and then feet. Soon it was open completely. Fog and smoke exited, released to the snowy world around Teddie. The costumed bear retreated away, afraid of what had made its exit from the cursed realm.

From its gates walked two figures.

* * *

The bullet hit his shadow forcing it to the desert sand, its blood coloring the ground black. Makoto grabbed Naoto in desperation and they ran to the opening exit. As they ran he heard their voices one last time. Aigis and Junpei, Akihiko and Mitsuru, Ken and Koromaru, Fuuka and Yukari they cried for him to look back, but in his heart he could hear them cheering him on forward. He said his last goodbye.

Makoto and Naoto exited the gates hand in hand. They never looked back.

* * *

They fell together in the snow, never feeling warmer. Makoto felt the tears, but it was laughter that came from his mouth. Naoto joined in not knowing why, but taken in the moment of triumph. They were alive. That was reason enough.

His shadow stumbled cradling his arm against his stomach wound. It leaned against the open gates. Its yellow-eyes were taken with the madness of grief.

"No," it shouted, "You will not leave. You cannot walk away. Acknowledge me!"

Its demands fell on deaf ears, as Makoto stood ready to move forward. It screamed one final shriek of pain as it transformed into the hideous entity it really was, but had hidden from them. What it looked like Makoto would never know, he offered it no place in his mind.

"Consider yourself acknowledged and ignored." Makoto put the empty revolver to his temple saying the all too familiar words. "Per . . . son . . . na."

The soft click of the empty gun gave way to the explosion in his mind. From the Wild Card she came, familiar, but new all the same. The one Orpheus had failed, but Makoto had won.

" _I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come... I am_ _she whose justice extends widely_ _. The one left behind, but now reclaimed. Eurydice!_ "

With a single word he sent his shadows back into the depths of his soul rejecting and binding them there. "Hama."

Chains of divine light entrapped the shadow as it screamed. They dragged him back into the underworld locking the gates behind him. His shadow cursed at them promising its return, but Makoto walked forward, claiming the future that now belonged to the Detective. It was his new contract. One signed with her. He met her in the snow that surrounded the front of the gate. The white gold light of Eurydice healed Naoto's wounded leg as she looked on in disbelief.

A smile, a small thing graced Makoto's quiet face.

* * *

 **AN:** Some more world notes.

 **The Altered Aeon**

Alternate Universe Aigis The Traveler (August?)

Age: Technically 10

Persona: Pallas Athena

Arcana: Aeon

Weapon: Assortment of Weapons

Personality: The Robotic Multidimensional Traveler

Personality Flaw: Never Found Her Answer

Skills: Made of Metal, Stalking, Can Speak with Animals

Likes: Being By Makoto's Side, Action Movie Catch Phrases, People Watching (Stalking)

Dislikes: Not being Completely Human, Romance Movies, Being Accused of Stalking

Stats (1-5 scale):

Courage – 5

Charm – 3

Intelligence – 3

Understanding – 2

Expression – 2

Diligence – 5

Bonus Stat: Stalking - 5

Bio:

This is Aigis from the dead world where Makoto failed in his fight against Nyx. She is Alternate Universe Aigis The Traveler. She is August? She is here because of the power of her own Wild Card. She never found her answer maybe that is why it brought her to Yu's new timeline. Regardless she holds information useful for the fight. Problem is, she is not this world's Aigis and that is bound to cause problems when the two finally meet. August is dedicated entirely to Makoto, but Aigis? Well we will see.

In terms of her relationship to Yu, she is here to help him, but for her own reasons. Those reasons are obscure even to her. But she knows the fate of the original world and maybe with that knowledge she can help Yu save this world. She does not like Yu. It is surprising really. Everyone likes Yu, except for August. She doesn't really know why. It could be her relentless devotion to Makoto or it could be that she sees the darker more manipulative parts of everyone's favorite MC. Or she just might not like him. Maybe there does not need to be a reason. Somebody has to dislike Yu. It was bound to happen eventually.

Yu likes her though. He likes anything interesting and what is more interesting then a pretty robot girl from another dimension trying help him save the world? The Terminator references are just a bonus.

* * *

 **charizardatemymathteacher:** Thank you for the words of encouragement. And I called it the midnight hour because I am old and cannot remember things. -_-

Really though thank you for saying something. I would have kept calling it that if not for your review. You have improved this fic with your review I really do mean that.

 **Blizzardfang:** I am glad you like the story so far and are happy with Yu's characterization. That is one of the more troubling parts of writing Persona fic. The MC's are pretty much blank slates so it is hard to decide how set their voice. I hope you continue to enjoy what I have planned for him.

As for Arena content, I do not know. I have never played Arena and I do not have it sketched out in the main plot. Arena is so far away in terms of story time as well. I have to go through 2009-2012 covering both Persona stories plus all of the added twists I have thrown in. I have no plans for abandoning this fic, but it is a lot to write and I tend to write slowly. So as of now, no, I probably will not. However, I often find I don't have control over where things go. If I find a plot point in Arena interesting I could very well incorporate it into the story.

 **Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If:** It was actually meant as a Terminator reference. A reference that the Lego Movie pokes fun at as well. But I did enjoy the Lego Movie so now I may have to throw a reference from that in somewhere. :)

 **Big Gay Boy:** Will there be any pairings? That is the question that always comes up. :)

Right now I have no planned pairings. Most character moments I have planned are driven to explore the different interactions between the swapped MC and their P3-4 cast.

Yu will definitely interact romantically with the female cast of P3, but that is because he is Yu. And Yu is King. I plan for it to be more of a plot point than an actual romantic subplot. There is a rather dark moment in P4 Golden on Valentine's Day if you romanced all of the characters. I want to explore that with the P3 cast and the possible consequences that arise from it.

As for Makoto, well, he is not very lively right now is he? Bit of a gloomy kid and as such it is hard to imagine him pursuing romance with any of the P4 characters. There is also the fact that I have written him to have been involved and rather taken with Yukari. Now I don't actually have any attachment to the Yukari/Makoto pairing or any pairing in fact. I consider myself pairing neutral, as long as it is developed and there is an actual plot, I will pretty much read any pairing.

So why did I write in Makoto and Yukari? I did this in part because I wanted to show that Makoto did fully max out his bond with at least one character, which in turn raises the question of who Makoto did not max his social links with. You can probably guess some of the incomplete S. Links from this chapter actually. Also I find it hard to see this quiet and apathetic Makoto catching Mitsuru's interest. And his courage stat is not high enough to endure Fuuka's cooking. :p

Time wise it was too early to complete Aigis' S. Link so that leaves Yukari and the non-main cast ladies. So I went with Yukari.

I am not saying there will not be pairings. It just is not in my plot sketch right now.

Thanks for the reviews guys.


	5. Girls with Guns 4

**Shuffled**

Story Summary: One was unwilling to fight death and the other incapable of seeing the truth. The failure of the two twisted the power of the wild card. Now Makoto Yuki must see what Yu Narukami could not and Yu Narukami must fight what Makoto Yuki would not. (P3 and P4 protagonist switch up)

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or the Orphic hymn copied here.

 **Chapter 4: Girls with Guns Part Four**

 **7 April 2009 (The Dark Hour)**

Her hand in his was hard metal still warm from the lead she had fired upon the shadowy monsters of the Dark Hour. Together they ran, the robotic girl pulling him along at a staggering pace. She ran awkwardly, he noted, her hands at her sides and her body angled forward at almost ninety degrees. She was strange, interesting, and they were being chased by frightening, but marvelous villains. Yu Narukami decided the night was good.

They had arrived at their destination, the slowing of her iron legs signaling their arrival. They stood before an abandoned apartment and they were not alone. A line of the shadowy creatures stared with blank expression blocking their entrance. The metaled girl stepped in front of Yu in a protective motion.

"Enemies have located my base." Her electric blue eyes narrowed, "I will relocate."

Whether she spoke to him or to herself Yu could not determine. His curiosity overcame his sense of self-preservation as he stepped closer to gaze upon the crawling black monsters that blocked their path. Their twitching black arms held rusted daggers and their blue masks turned to look at him. They came at the pair in the dark of the hour with unnatural swiftness and agility. They jerked forward in quick impulsive bursts, an unholy mix of crawling spiders and lunging snakes.

His protector shoved him aside, away from the monsters. Yu watched as the girl danced with the shadows under the star's green light. She was an angel of metal and death and tonight she would descend upon the wicked. She was outnumbered ten to one, but it mattered little. She had bullets enough for all. She leapt into the night in elegant backflip and fired lead from her fingertips. She landed in crouch as four of her foes dissipated into the night. Blue light surrounded her as she spoke the familiar words.

"Summoning Persona. Athena!"

Yu stared in awe as the goddess arose from the depths of her mind. They were a pair to match both adorned in white and metal, the girl and the goddess. Pallas Athena raised her spear, the girl followed, and together they vanquished the remaining shadows. The God faded, the battle won for the moment and she stepped toward him with an open hand.

"There are many more to come. We must hurry," she said.

Yu accepted the hand and followed her into the apartment. They ran up creaking stairs and through abandoned halls before coming to a stop in front of room ten ninety-five. The girl kicked the door off of its hinges with a swift movement and entered. Whatever she had planned they were not meant to stay long.

Inside the room were weapons and ammunition. A treasure trove to draw the envy of Gilgamesh. Yu ran his hand across a large assault rifle while he stared at a large katana that hung from one of the dusty walls of the room.

"We have approximately ten minutes before the remaining horde arrives." She spoke in her electronic monotone, "We must speak now."

Yu smiled and offered the girl a hand, not flinching once at the situation he found himself in. "I am Yu Narukami and it is a pleasure to meet you."

The robotic girl looked at the hand dispassionately before returning to Yu's gaze.

"That thing you do with your fingers is really cool. I also liked the Terminator reference." Yu offered still smiling.

She glared in response, suspicious. His demeanor was not what she had anticipated. In her heart she knew he would not be like the previous Avatar, but she had hoped. And this boy she could see was something, perhaps, not sinister, but something ominous. He was too calm for the situation that befell him and his smile seemed so true that it must be false. The former Avatar's smiles were never offered so openly. Yu's smiles were kind, but behind them there was a cleverness that set her on edge.

"Could I get your name again?" Yu tried one last time realizing he was being examined.

"I have stated it already, but I will repeat." She said without a hint of annoyance, "I have designated myself as Alternative Universe Aigis the Traveler. You may refer to me as such."

"That's a mouthful," Yu frowned and retracted his hand awkwardly. "Alternative Universe Aigis the Traveler? I know, I will call you August for short."

August frowned unhappy with the moniker, "Do not call me that."

"Whatever you would like." Yu responded, "Now what would you like to tell me August?"

The programming that drove the advanced artificial intelligence that generated her consciousness calculated August's opinion of Yu from neutral to uncertain. She decided to ignore her new designation, nicknames were not so uncommon, despite the annoyance it caused her. "Does the name Igor mean anything to you?"

The surprised look she received in turn made her certain. "You were meant to be the new Avatar then," August looked away and adorned herself in a vest carrying multiple hand grenades and began to load a large rifle of some make. "You must listen to what I say. In one year's time the monsters that chase us now will come following a greater enemy and should we fail to stop them this entire world will die."

"Well that would be unfortunate. I really am starting to like this place." Yu grimaced, but signaling for her to continue.

"The dorm you preside in is a front for the company known as the Kirijo Group. The inhabitants are a group of students capable of summoning mythical beings in the same way you observed me do so against those shadows. They fight to stop these creatures though they are not aware of the full extent of the danger that awaits," August explained waiting for the skepticism or fear to come. But from Yu it would not come.

Yu tilted his head noting her obvious reticence. She was hiding the greater details for reasons he could not decipher. She was a mystery and he loved a good mystery.

"I see. So I take it you are from a time in which these . . . shadows, as you call them win, and the world ends?" Yu closed his eyes when August did not respond. "And you are here to tell me I need to join my fellow students and let them know what is truly coming?"

"No," August responded to his surprise. "You must join them, but only as a facade. It is their actions that lead to my world's fate. They seek to destroy twelve great shadows, but doing this is what leads to the end of the world."

Yu did not feel the slight sick smile that began to form on his lips. It was him against a team of super-powered monsters and dubious allies. Mysticism and mystery, truth and treachery; it was a grand story. He would play the the double agent, the spy, it was a destiny worthy of him. One he wanted to embrace. "So I am supposed to infiltrate their organization and stop the villains from within?" Yu began and then questioned, "But why should I believe any of this?"

August was fully aware of the excitement that was claiming the boy and suspicious of it. The skepticism was only surface, but deep beneath Yu Narukami wanted it to be true. "Your classmates are misguided not malicious. They think destroying the Twelve will bring an end to this crisis. They are being misled by a traitor known as Shuji Ikutski. As proof of my claims, we will meet Igor together tomorrow."

"Are you being cryptic on purpose, August?" Yu joked and the sick smile fully formed on his face. "Don't worry I believe you. So don't trust Shuji Ikutski, but the rest are alright?"

August shook her head in a slow mechanical way. "No, there . . . is another traitor. One of your classmates and a . . . former friend."

August stared out of the window of the room looking up at the green sky of the dark hour. Her blank robotic face seemed almost sad, but she continued in the same robotic cadence.

"When we came to this city we did not come alone," August looked away sadly. "A leech came as well and has taken over one of your classmates. I do not know which, but none can be trusted. That is why I sought you out. You are the only one I can know is not infected. However, I know of way in which we can succeed. We can end this at the next full moon."

August grabbed at the base of her neck. Carefully she removed the outer covering of the metal plate that protected her Papillion Heart. And then with quiet struggle she broke it in two. Her hand was outstretched to him, palm opened in offering. In her palm was blue light, powdered but solid. It took the shape of a feather, shining brighter than any star. The shadows of the Dark Hour could not reach it and time flowed within it unaltered by the madness that had taken the world.

"What is that?" Yu asked staring wide-eyed at the treasure.

August looked away from Yu's lustful gaze. Her eyes closed in embarrassment. She had wished to offer this part of her to another, but inaction and doubt had taken that opportunity from her. The world was cruel, but this sacrifice would set it right. "It is called a Plume of Dusk. They are said to be remnants of Nyx's wings. Two of them make up all that I am it is what has given a machine life. If souls exist, then this is half of mine."

Yu Narukami looked from her hand and the treasure that sat there to her face turned from him. He saw for the first time some semblance of emotion in her stance. It looked like embarrassment. She turned her head to him and her eyes opened. They shined with doubt and with that look Yu recognized her as the girl she was, it was a good look. It was a look he had known before, the look of a girl offering him a precious gift. He smiled kindly setting her at ease as he took her hand in his.

The blue of the Plume of Dusk traveled up his arm. Before his eyes memories danced. They were not his memories. He stood on the dark street of the Moonlight Bridge, the flames of a car engulfed, rose behind him and at his feet was a boy with blue hair and tears in his eyes. He had saved him from his parent's fate only to condemn him to the fate of the Martyr. These were her memories; the ones she let haunt her. They spoke of regret for the judgment she had passed on the boy, the fate she had doomed Makoto Yuki too.

These were her memories, but in them he was the Martyr.

Yu staggered backwards his head drumming with a dull beat. He strained to hear her speak.

"This piece of Nyx will seal away a great shadow. The shadow will become trapped within the wings of night, the same wings cast over the world now that generate the Dark Hour. It is the one place the shadows cannot reach man and the one place man cannot reach the shadows. With one forever sealed the end will not come. However, my body cannot hold the shadow," August looked into his eyes. "Can you do this Yu Narukami?"

Yu's response was a smile bright and full of charm. August frowned one last time. This boy was not the traitor, but he was a treacherous thing. The last avatar had proven a quiet child and had let the world pass gently. The boy in front of her now she knew would be no child and the Thanatos in him would not bring a quiet end. The personification of Thanatos in Yu Narukami would not bring a death of gentle passing. August frowned in mixed anger and guilt. By handing him half her heart, a Plume of Dusk, she had condemned him to death.

"The shadows are here. I will deal with them. Run in the direction of your dorm. I will clear a path. Your classmates cannot know we met." August started, "But, I'll . . ."

"Be back?" Yu finished smiling in a pained way as he shook away the last remnants of August's memories.

August glared and decided she did not like the boy.

She jumped from her window, the tiger ready to feed on its prey.

* * *

Her legs of white polished steel gleamed in the dark night sky bright as any star as she flew from the window sending shards of glass raining down upon the horde. She landed in the middle of their black mass and her dance began. She fired the assault rifle she had fashioned upon her left arm in a circle clearing the shadows immediately around her and drawing the attention of the rest of the horde. Together the shadows moved in as one. They were a black ocean's wave threatening to swallow the white pearl at the center of their depths.

Two shadows lunged forward surprising her. She had never witnessed them take to the air before. She kicked one away with a strong white limb of metal and fired her assault rifle at the other finishing them before they could disrupt her plan. "Minimal Damages. Preparing for the next battle!"

The black wave was almost upon her. The black tides rose around her blocking her view. Only above her did the star's shine, but it was light enough and she had won this battle.

"Partial Orgia Drive activate!" She yelled. The gears that powered her legs spun with released power and they glowed a warm orange from the heat they generated. She leapt into the air above the mass of shadows that had accumulated where she once stood. A small smirk of satisfaction graced her usually blank face. They had fallen for her trap. She unbuttoned the combat vest and pulled the pins on the grenades. It fell consumed by the horde and then there was thunder and fire.

August landed in crouch and turned off her Orgia drive before it crippled her legs. Smoke and fire rose behind her casting her in a dim yellow glow of victory. "Hasta la vista baby."

She noticed Yu's exit from the apartment and quickly pointed him in the direction that would lead him back to his dorm. Yu gave her a thumb's up in response indicating that he knew what to do. She gave him a single nod before she turned and scaled the nearest building and disappeared behind its roof top.

Yu Narukami ran in the direction August had pointed past the black oozing remains of the foes she had vanquished and the warm fire that choked the air with grey smoke. Iwatodai was everything he could have wished for and more.

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo had a secret. She did not consider herself a leader. She had been trained since she was a child to lead. It had been ten years since she first unlocked her potential; ten years since the incident at Gekkoukan that had changed the course of her life. But even before the incident she had been raised to take over the Kirijo company. Her father had raised her with the best tutors by the time she was five. At the age of six she took up the Kirijo family tradition of fencing and at the age of seven she had awakened her persona. She was born with the destiny to lead and raised to succeed, but she did not consider herself a leader and she knew failure as well as any other.

Ten years ago she learned her family's dark secret. The Kirijo Group had dreamt too big and while they slept monsters had been given life in the dark of night. They had tried to master the basic foundations of reality, tried to control the tides of destiny. They had tried to build a time machine. It was ego unmatched, but all they had received in return for their efforts was the dark hour.

Her father wished to correct her grandfather's mistakes; atone for the suffering their legacy had wrought upon the world. But her father did not have the potential. He could not summon a persona and was powerless to achieve his atonement. Mitsuru loved her father more than any other and his dream had become hers. She would lead the Kirijo Group to its redemption.

The sins of the father's father had fallen upon the shoulders of the first born daughter. Mitsuru had only momentary glimpses of her grandfather. Memories that faded as quickly as they came. The memories were wisps of sweet scents on the air and vibrant colors in her mind's eye as she played in the arms of her grandfather. They were pleasant memories. Even now she wondered how her memories could be so different from the reality she knew to be true.

She was no leader and yet she led.

Akihiko struck at a shadow ending its existence with one iron clad fist while Yukari's arrow struck another in its expressionless blue mask. "Down this alley," She ordered, leading them toward the explosion they had heard and the essence of the Persona she had felt.

Originally she had led a team much like the one she led tonight. Only Akihiko was left from that original team. The others had met terrible ends under her leadership. She shook away the doubt; it did not serve her here. She would not repeat her mistakes; she would not let another die under her watch. They would find Yu and return him safely to their dorm. She would lead despite not being a leader because it was her responsibility and the Kirijo's did not shirk from their duty.

She steeled her resolve for the dangers that were to come, but her eyes widened when she saw their mission's goal jogging calmly toward them. His light grey eyes smiled in response as he approached them.

"I found you guys finally!" Yu exclaimed happily. "I'm guessing you know what's going on based on the guns and weapons?"

Akihiko laughed in response. "Looks like the new recruit has some potential. Didn't even need our help and here I was hoping for a good fight."

Yu extended hand to his fellow silver-haired dorm mate. "Hello, I am Yu Narukami. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Akihiko accepted the had with a quick shake and returned the smile Yu offered.

"You had us really worried." Yukari said exasperated, but relieved.

"I am sorry that I worried you, Yukari." Yu apologized. "I am flattered to have your concern though."

"Yeah, yeah." Yukari replied looking away with an exasperated frown.

Mitsuru stepped forward with an inquisitive look. The serene smile on the silver-haired teens face was unexpected. "Did you summon the Persona and cause the explosion?"

"Persona? Explosion?" Yu asked with a tired and confused smile.

Mitsuru Kirijo had a secret. Her crimson gaze narrowed at Yu's charming smile. She had a secret, but so did Yu Narukami

* * *

 **8 April 2009**

Yu woke an hour earlier than the rest of his dorm mates and left for Gekkoukan before they had the chance to awaken. He wanted to avoid them, Mitsuru in particular. The red-haired girl with the crimson eyes did not believe the lies he had told them. Of course neither did Akihiko nor Yukari, but at least they were not so aggressively challenging his words.

He also awoke with a headache. Lack of sleep and so much more set a dull throb in his mind. In truth it had never ceased from when he had taken the Plume of Dusk from August.

So Yu Narukami had woken up with the sun's rising to avoid them. He fastened his collar one last time before buttoning up his school uniform and quietly walking down the stairs to leave the dorm.

He was not completely unsurprised to find her waiting for him on the couch, but he had hoped and that hope had proven false. She sat there her eyes closed and her smile knowing. Her crossed legs shifted as she met his gaze. Yu smiled back, Mitsuru Kirijo might be his undoing, but there were worse things in the world then punishment from a gorgeous woman.

"Morning Mitsuru," he offered in casual response shifting the school bag that hung from his shoulder. "You are up suspiciously early."

The corner of her mouth quirked up in smirk. "I am always up at this time. Though I could say the same to you, Narukami. I suppose we were both up rather late last night."

Yu's head tilted to the side in amusement and thought that perhaps she was enjoying this as much as he. Still if August's warnings were to be believed, and he desperately wanted to believe them, then silence would be the appropriate response. He did not want to answer her questions, but that did not mean he had to lie. Yes, surprise would be the best course of action for now. He would be honest about not disclosing what he withheld from her.

"Want to address what happened last night?"

"Is there something you want to tell me about last night, Narukami?" Mitsuru asked politely.

"Nope, the last thing I want to talk about is last night," Yu looked away pretending to check the time. "Anyway I am going to go wander around a bit before school and find something to do."

The frown on her face meant victory to him, but just as he was about to exit the dorm she spoke once more and claimed checkmate. "You are right we should not address last night for now. In fact, I was hoping to catch you this morning for other reasons."

Yu paused and turned to face her. The dull throb in his head increased the rhythm of its beat.

"I was hoping you might help me with an errand at school. I need someone to help me move some furniture out of the student council room," Mitsuru stood up and seemed taller than she was, "As student body president I would greatly appreciate your help in this matter, Narukami. In fact, I am hoping you will join the student council. We are always looking for independent and capable people. It will also give you the chance to meet a few of your fellow students."

Yu smiled, but behind his upturned lips his teeth ground together. It was an anger he did not quite understand, but one that would become far more familiar in the coming months. Perhaps it was the rejection of his freedom, he really did want to go wander the town, but he had no doubt that the woman in front of him would find the means to have her way.

"Sure thing Mitsuru it would be my pleasure."

Together they left the apartment. The walked in comfortable silence to the train and sat in idle chat while they rode it to Gekkoukan High. As they entered the through the gates of their school Yu noticed a familiar shade of blue hair. Fuuka Yamagishi the girl who called her bullies friends. She was jumping desperately to retrieve a pair of shoes, presumably her own, from a branch on a tree just outside of her reach.

The situation was clear to him at once and it was a pitiable one. Still Yu felt little pity for the girl. Those who did not see worth in themselves often had no worth for others to see. Still he could not bear to watch her struggle any longer. He jogged away from Mitsuru's side to help the blue haired girl. The red haired girl for her part stayed behind to observe his actions.

His gait slowed to a calm walk as he reached Fuuka. She turned at the sound of his footsteps, but quickly gazed away to the ground in embarrassment when she noticed it was him.

"I . . ." Fuuka began trying to explain.

"Those friends of yours do this?" Yu asked innocently hiding his anger at the situation.

When the only response he got was a dejected mummer he sighed and reached above her head claiming her shoes from the branch. He handed them to her with the same smile he offered all others.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Seeing the way, she just accepted her fate Yu could not stop himself. He spoke his mind, his true feelings. "You know if you stand up to a bully they usually fall away. It is not wrong to fight for yourself Fuuka."

Her eyes opened wide in worry, the same desperation he had seen from her the day before. She had rather dull grey-blue eyes and they were hard to look upon when that desperation entered them.

"It's not like that I," she began.

Yu held up his hand to stop her and she fell silent quickly. He closed his eyes to hide the anger in them. This girl was the victim, but a willing one. He turned away to leave, but offered one passing piece of advice. "Not everyone deserves kindness Fuuka and there will not always be someone to get your shoes for you, but do what you want. I won't burden you with my help any further."

Yu began to walk away, but stopped at the sound of her voice. It was quiet almost inaudible, but there was confidence and an assuredness he did not think her capable of, so he listened closely.

"It makes me happy to see others happy. I know if I try hard enough I can be friends with them. I think we could be friends too; I will try to show you that. Thank you for your help."

Yu returned to Mitsuru in quiet frustration. The pounding in his head gained further speed. He was finding it a difficult task to hide his less polite feelings around the bullied girl. She was a mystery and usually Yu loved mysteries, but this one made his teeth itch.

"Someone you know, Narukami?" Mitsuru asked.

"Just someone incomprehensible," Yu responded innocently ignoring the questioning red eyes that Mitsuru offered him. "Ha ha don't worry about it let's get to work on the student council room."

Together they left the blue haired girl and entered the halls of Gekkoukan. Mitsuru led him up the stairs and to the student council room. Exasperation took him as he looked at the scene. Mitsuru had not lied. The room was full of extra chairs, cabinets, and tables. It would take the better part of the morning to clear, not the full day, but at the very least until school started. He realized now that Mitsuru had meant to merely keep him close under watch. His jaw clenched in agitation, but he released a sigh and with it his visible frustration.

He turned to Mitsuru with a congenial smile. "Lot of work to do, but if we start now I am sure we can get it all done before class starts. Right, Mitsuru?"

"You've read my mind." She answered with a smile he found to be taunting.

The hours passed slowly as they worked together to clear the room. Neither said a word to the other for their intentions were clear. Mitsuru would watch him and confine his movements until she had the truth from him and Yu would lie until she believed him. Both were too intelligent and stubborn to give into the other. The tension rose as the room cleared, simmering to its eventual boiling point and then it would overflow.

They finished fifteen minutes before class started and it was Yu Narukami who was first to lose his patience.

"Looks like we're all done," Yu said wiping sweat from his brow. "Think I'll go buy some bread from that shop in the main hall."

Yu stepped out of the student council room shutting the door behind him, but the sound of it sliding open once more froze him where he stood. He felt Mitsuru's presence behind him. Her icy gaze setting a fire in his mind. His headache pounded on harder than ever.

Neither of them noticed Yuko Nishiwaki listening to their argument with angry eyes and gritted teeth.

"I will go with you," Mitsuru offered politely.

And with those five words the boiling point was reached.

"You won't even trust me to be alone for a few minutes?" Yu stated in a clipped tone not smiling. Hammers were driving nails into his skull now.

"If you would just be honest about where you were last night then perhaps I could trust you," she shot back. Her eyes revealed the first sense of the anger she had buried until now. "You were gone past midnight and I have good reason to suspect you were not alone!"

The pressure built to its breaking point he had to relieve it. His right hand felt empty it yearned for a hammer to crack open his skull and destroy the Athena that pounded on his brain. A gun to blow her away, yes, that was what he needed.

"Damn it Mitsuru!" Yu shouted, the polite mask he wore cracked. It was just moments from bursting, revealing the true face beneath. "Who the hel . . ."

The resounding sound of a slim tanned hand rough from work connecting with the side of his face filled the hall. The blow caused Yu's eyes to water and blur and the harsh sting of the assault warmed his cheek. His eyes dried and then cleared, but the burn remained as he looked down at the girl who had struck him. His silver gaze turned from anger to confusion and then from understanding at the misunderstanding that had taken place to panic. Yuko Nishiwaki stared back at him, her gaze cutting in a way the slap she had given him could not.

"Yuko I . . ." Yu started trying to explain.

"Save it," she said turning away from Yu and to Mitsuru. "Kirijo the scumbag was with me last night and then ditched me at midnight probably to save his ass and find you. Know how to pick em, huh? Piece of advise we should both ditch this guy. Sorry for the drama, Kirijo"

Yuko stormed away leaving an admonished Yu and confounded Mitsuru behind her.

"What just happened?" Mitsuru asked with wide eyes that were both confused and astonished.

Yu turned to look at her his gaze dark and mind numb. The pressure of his migraine was gone, but he no longer felt the need to be polite.

"You want to know what happened last night?" Yu answered in a dangerous monotone. "I was with a pretty girl I liked very much, who now thinks I am playing her. Thanks to you I might add. And then at midnight do you know what happened?"

He did not wait for Mitsuru to answer.

"She turned into a coffin," his voice was quiet. "And then I was chased by black monsters carrying knives. When they finally cornered me something came out of my skull and killed them in front of me."

"I see," Mitsuru said sounding contrite. She had bought his half-lie and it would be enough for now. She had revealed the first crack in her mask and Yu took the advantage.

"Do you?" Yu asked earning him a worried look from the red head. "That's good because I don't. I have been kept in the dark by you and the rest of our dorm apparently. You never once thought how your little games make other people feel do you? I've heard of ice queens, but you must be frozen solid, senpai."

Mitsuru turned away and Yu caught the look of guilt her face held and for the first time he realized that he had misjudged this woman, no perhaps girl was the right word. The confidence and competency she displayed were surface, but underneath there was a normal person suffocating beneath the weight of responsibility. Not a child, but not quite an adult yet.

He sighed the headache returning back to its dim throb. "I am sorry. Look I promise I will go straight back to the dorm after school tonight and we can talk then. How does that sound?" Yu offered her a tired and apologetic smile.

Mitsuru nodded in agreement and her own apology. "That would probably be the best way to move forward. I wasn't acting like myself either and I could have handled this better."

They went their separate ways and the school day passed quietly by, but the coming day would break that silence soon enough.

* * *

True to his word Yu returned to the dorm right after school. He opened the doors to his dorm's entrance and expected to see Mitsuru already there waiting for him. She was there as expected, but sitting on the couch across from her was someone he did not recognize. The man had shoulder length hair and wore a pair of glasses that did little to ease the odd smile on his face. The man adjusted his brown blazer as he strode over to Yu with an outstretched hand.

"So this is our adventurous new guest," he proclaimed happily. "Good afternoon. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I am the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki" . . . ha ha hard to say isn't it?"

Yu accepted his hand hiding his alarm at learning the man's name. August had warned him that Shuji Ikutsuki could not be trusted. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ikutsuki released his hand and waved toward the couch.

"Please have a seat," he offered, taking his own and waiting for Yu to sit down. "I should start with an apology for the confusion of the past night. Mitsuru, has informed me of what happened last night. It is terrible that you had to face that ordeal alone. We should have been there."

To his credit the man looked sincere, but to Yu's left Mitsuru looked oddly uncomfortable. Yu felt the sweat on his back, but did his best to stay calm. "I am sorry as well. Harsh things were said that were not meant," Yu offered more to the girl who sat next to him.

"Ah the young are so quick to fight, but just as quick to forgive. It is a wonderful thing." Ikutsuki said, "Now, Mitsuru here kindly brought me up to speed, but I would like to ask is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Yu nodded his head slowly, realizing the game he was playing. "Is there something that I should know?"

Shuji Ikutsuki smiled, "Nope, not necessarily. But for the sake of full disclosure we are looking for something."

"What's that?"

"Well, to be honest we are not sure. How should I put this?" Ikutsuki scratched at the stubble in his chin. "We lost a . . . student last night or at least we thought we did, but when we checked her house she was there even though our info said she was not. Now it could have just been a false alarm on our part, but I was wondering if you saw a blonde girl about your age at midnight?"

Yu kept his eyes from narrowing. They knew about August and Yu was certain that at the very least Ikutsuki and Mitsuru knew he knew more than he was telling them. "No, it's like I told Mitsuru. I did not meet anyone else when I was being chased by those things."

Ikutski listened to his answer with the same serene smile he had greeted him with. He seemed content with Yu's answer, but that was just the surface and beneath . . . well Yu could not quite decipher.

"I see, thank you for enduring my questions. Now as for what is going on in this city I am afraid you will have to be in the dark just a little while longer until I sort out this confusion," Ikutsuki laughed at Yu's look of disappointment. "Now, now don't frown. All will be made clear very soon, Yu. However, I will have to ask that you not leave this dorm tomorrow for your own safety."

"What about school?" Yu asked with just a hint of frustration. They were trying to cage him once more. His skull beat furiously in pain. His anger returned. "You can't just keep me here without telling me what is going on!"

"Narukami," Mitsuru said softly easing him just long enough for the pain in his head to abate. "I know this is unfair, but we really do have your best interest at heart. Please . . . though I may not have earned it yet, trust me."

Yu stared at her. The look on her face was longing and hopeful, two emotions that Yu doubted crossed her face often. It calmed him for the moment, brought him clarity. Why was he so angry? He then thought of the Plume and wondered what he had agreed to with August and who he could really trust.

"It is for your own safety." Ikutsuki smiled much too like Yu's own. "So skip school tomorrow. C'mon most students would jump at the chance for a required leave of absence. Besides you are looking a little ill."

Yu watched the way Mitsuru shifted in front of the door that led to the outside and Yu knew it would be fruitless to fight. To her credit she looked apologetic. Perhaps she had really meant to work things out. There was no point in fighting anymore so instead Yu smiled ignoring the pain in his skull.

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Ikutsuki," Yu agreed affably. "It has been a pleasure to meet you."

Yu Narukami calmly walked up two flights of stairs, across a hall and through a door until he stood at the foot his bed. Never had he felt such anger. How could he fight if he was so weak? He fell into the warm embrace of his bed.

To escape into dreams would be the plan now. A release from the difficult day he had faced. He would not be an unworthy hero. His head hit the pillow and his eyes closed. To dream of an escape was his intention, but there are only nightmares to be had when a murderer sleeps.

* * *

 **8 April 2009 (The Dark Hour)**

His eyes were not the first to see where his dreams had taken him. It was his ears that first heard the dream's welcome.

 _Hear me, O Death, whose empire unconfin'd extends to mortal tribes of ev'ry kind._

His breath rattled from his chest as he listened to the hymn. The words were new to him, but familiar all the same. His eyes opened to give view to the dream he dreamt. He was in the Velvet Room the same room he dreamt of the night before, but there was so much more to see this time.

A young girl in pig-tails stared up it him she smiled and called him big-bro. As quickly as she came, she had left his view; dying in a hospital's bed. She was replaced by the vision of a gaunt man with dull eyes and a depressed mien. As quickly as he came, he had left his view; torn apart by the black creatures he had come to know as shadows.

His mind screamed the names Nanako and Taro Namatame, but these were not names known to him and thus merely words to be ignored. He had forgotten them and felt nothing for them now.

Then he saw himself and the boy called Pharos; denying the young boy his contract and thus freeing his fate. Anger took Yu once the vision had passed. Why should dreams chide him for his decision?

Igor stood by him on his right now and looked up with sadness. Elizabeth stood on his left with same twinkle of amusement her eyes always held.

"My Dear Boy if you do not accept the responsibility of your actions, the responsibility will fall on another," Igor's red streaked eyes held his gaze. "Listen to the hymn and watch how your fate became hers."

 _On thee, the portion of our time depends, whose absence lengthens life, whose presence ends._

The scene shifted again and he watched as a miracle came before his eyes. It was August, she fell to her knees before the boy in front of her. He was the same boy Yu had seen in his first entrance to the velvet room. His blue hair covered one eye and his other was closed in prolonged slumber; he was dead for he was death. August whispered his name "Makoto?"

 _Thy sleep perpetual bursts the vivid folds, by which the soul, attracting body holds:_

And then the miracle happened. The machine girl did what only humans could; she cried for her fallen friend. The tears turned the optic-glass of her eyes to brilliant sky blue irises. The trembling of her body shook white metal off revealing the untouched flesh beneath. The wisps of Nyx's wings, her Papillion Heart, shone brightly and faded leaving only the gentle beating of a human heart beneath her breast. Her silent tears became loud wails of sorrow and apology, but they only fell on the deaf ears of the blue-haired boy named Makoto who continued to sleep.

She achieved her answer. She became all that she could be in that moment and what she could be was beautiful. She had her answer, but it was a bitter one to accept.

 _common to all, of ev'ry sex and age, for nought escapes thy all-destructive rage._

At the boy's side Igor himself appeared in the vision. Smiling in his mocking, but gentle way.

The Igor at Yu's side looked away in shame.

"My Dear Girl," he spoke softly. "Dry your eyes the Wild Card has granted you a gift most precious. Its power never ceases to amaze me."

August looked up at him the tears still falling. "What was the point if they are dead, if he is dead?"

The Igor of the vision closed his eyes as he answered, "Their fate is a sad one, true. Makoto made a decision for the entirety of humanity. He acted as a King. He tried to rule. Perhaps that is not what your world needed?"

"Then why?" she begged for an answer once more.

"Perhaps," Igor began again, hesitating, knowing what his next words would do to the girl, "It was to to reinforce a lesson you already know? When you fall, get right back up."

August's blue eyes widened.

 _Not youth itself thy clemency can gain, vigorous and strong, by thee untimely slain. In thee the end of nature's works is known, in thee all judgment is absolved alone._

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked as if to herself.

"My Dear Girl I did not bring you here," the vision of Igor spoke. "The power of the Wild Card brought you here and it is the power of possibility, of change. And there is now a forfeited contract . . . though I would beg of you not to sign it."

"Was Makoto the one who. . ."

"No it was another," Igor answered.

The smile on Yu's face faded he had answered a question wrong, he hated being wrong.

The vision continued as the memory of Igor spoke once more. "I cannot stop you from claiming the contract. It is within your right to claim it, as the Wild Card has claimed you. But it will cost you the most valuable treasure you have won from your struggles. I would not blame you if you did not sign it and I may blame you if you do."

"I don't understand." The blonde-haired girl cried.

"In truth . . . neither do I," Igor sighed, "But I am old and I am tired of watching promise die. So I will break a rule I set for myself long ago in the hopes that you will not make the mistakes of those that came before you. If you accept the contract you will be sent back. Not to your world, but to one similar and you will be given the power to defeat Nyx."

The tears in her eyes ceased their flow as wild hope filled her beating heart. "I would do anything to save them, to save him."

"I expected no less," he responded, "But you will not be able to save Makoto Yuki. He is beyond anyone's grasp. No you will only be able to prevent Nyx from destroying another world. Tell me do you know what a Plume of Dusk is?"

Her mouth shut tight as she looked away in regret. "It is the element that powers the Papillion Heart."

"That is true, but it is much more than that. It is a piece Nyx shed from her mighty wings. Only death can kill death, but to do so would create a paradox. With the Plume, with your former heart, you could trap one of the fragments, one of the great shadows." Igor explained. "If death is dead it cannot kill and if it cannot kill it is alive. This contradiction will seal a great shadow away preventing Nyx from ever coming again. But do you realize what it will cost you? You no longer have a Papillion Heart; you have a real one Dear Girl and there is nothing more precious."

Yu watched as August stared at her pale hand. The gaze held beautiful longing, terrible sacrifice, and fierce resolve.

"I see. The Wild Card is the power of possibility, the power of change. That itself must include the power to revert what has changed back to what it once was. My path is clear." There were no tears left in her eyes.

"I will ask only once more," Igor implored knowing his words would fall on deaf ears. "Do not accept this contract for your own sake."

"As a human I will sign this contract and as something less I will fulfill it."

One knee rose and another followed. Her flesh became white metal and sky-blue eyes became glass and electricity. Her heart ceased its beating and the blue wisps of death returned to the base of her neck. She stood not as a woman, but as machine. She sold her answer and her miracle. The contract was signed.

She stepped towards Yu no longer a vision, but as a true participant in his dream.

 _No suppliant arts thy dreadful rage control, no vows revoke the purpose of thy soul._

Her eyes held no accusation and her voice no malice. "Yu Narukami, you forfeited your contract and I signed it in your stead. The cost to me was great, but I paid it. I now bear your responsibility, but I still have need of you."

Yu stared back his emotions hidden from them.

"My Plume of Dusk was the only treasure in my possession that could bind a great shadow. But that shadow must be bound in a human vessel." August turned her back to him as she prepared to leave. "The one thing I had to give up to accept the contract was the one thing I wanted most. And the one thing I wanted most was also the one thing that could act as the prison, so now I need you. I will lead you and you will follow. And tomorrow, though it may be our last, we will save this world."

She faded from the dream her back to him. Yu Narukami had gotten an answer wrong and lost that which was most important to him, the destiny to lead. Now he was just a pawn, but pawns could be poisonous and they could be so much more if they make it to the end of the board. King's were the most vulnerable of pieces after all.

His disenchanted chuckle caught the attention of Igor and Elizabeth who still stood by his side.

"I am supposed to be the King." Yu whispered dejected.

Igor's wide eyes widened still for there was so much he failed to see in smiling silver-haired boy and Elizabeth smiled, this boy was nothing like the other, but just as intriguing in his own way.

The dream ended. There would full moon on the ninth of April.

 _O blessed power, regard my ardent prayer,_ _and human life to age abundant spare._ – **The Orphic Hymn to Thanatos LXXXVI**

* * *

 **9 April 2009**

Yu's eyes burst open to the morning light. His clock marked the hour as the tenth of the morning well past the time to make it to school, though he had been forbidden from going there. His mind was alight with fire. His brain seared and burned. Demons and Gods struck at the grey matter behind the bone. They wanted their release. He screamed into his pillow, the pain unbearable.

Tears filled his eyes when the pain ceased to abate. Images of young girl with pig-tails and a gaunt man with dull eyes burned behind his shut eyes. His eardrums ruptured with the names Nanako and Taro Namatame.

"What is going on?" he whimpered into the covers of his bed. His pores sweat a cold liquid, but his body burned. To his eyes his arm glowed a brilliant blue, the same blue as the Plume of Dusk August had gifted him. Dread filled his heart and the sense of his impending death came over him. August had sentenced him to death, he did not know how, but he knew it to be true. He screamed his denial of his fate into his pillow until his throat cracked and dried. He gasped his refusal once more as he struggled to his feet.

He swayed over to his mirror looking at a face he did not recognize and slammed his skull against the glass cracking it and shattering it. He stumbled away from the self-inflicted blow and slammed his back against the wall before sliding down its length to his seat on the floor. Sleep claimed him in the afternoon before his dorm mates returned. The blood ran down his forehead and off the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 **9 April 2009 (The Dark Hour; Full Moon)**

The pounding of a fist against his door woke him. His tongue tasted the dried blood on his lips as his memories returned. He idly chided himself for breaking his mirror for a moment's relief. His ears only caught momentary sounds of Yukari's voice. The thundering in his skull was returning. His desperate attempt for relief had only bought him a moment of respite.

"Sor... I.. ming.. in."

His door swung open at Yukari's thrust. Her eyes widened as she saw the state he was in. The dried blood on his face, the shattered mirror, and the purple contusion on his forehead left her with little answers and many questions. She motioned to him and when Yu did not move she bent down and lifted him to his feet. "Come on there's no time. They're almost here."

Yu recognized the terror in her voice as genuine and desperately tried to move. He noticed the slim rapier in her hand and the bow on her back and knew that the shadows and coffins were back.

They climbed the stairs as quick as they could despite Yu's stumbling and the thundering noise of the monsters just a staircase behind them. They reached the top and exited the door to the roof. Yukari slammed the door behind them sealing it with her wood of her bow. Yu felt the sharp night's air hit his face and the pain returned with full force. He collapsed screaming at Yukari's feet. He could hear her cries of desperation behind the explosions that rang in his skull.

He felt her stumble backwards in fear and saw as a great shadow scaled the side of the wall and appeared in front of them on the roof. It was larger than any he had seen before and its menace had grown with its size.

Yukari stood with rapier in hand trying to strike at the beast, but it knocked the blade away in disdain sending it rest by Yu. Yu sat up with all his strength fighting desperately to live. Yukari pulled out her gun and pointed it at her temple. Yu screamed half trying to stop her half trying to find some release. He did not want to die.

Yukari could not pull the trigger and in her hesitation the great shadow struck at her sending her unconscious at Yu's feet. He didn't want to die. He didn't want her to die. The beast lumbered towards Yukari tauntingly and drew a rusted knife bigger that the ones before. It dripped bloody and black.

With what little strength he could muster he threw the rapier at the shadows mask. The blade connected halting the shadow's attempted stab at Yukari. It turned its attention to Yu and moved to claim him. Yu crawled his muscles burning and his mind screaming with every motion. He backed up against the cement wall and the door. The monster was just a foot away and death was there to claim him. He did not want to die.

The sound of a bullet hit between the beast and his feet. It stalled the beast for a moment and Yu knew it was August that had bought him time. By his hand laid Yukari's fallen gun and his body moved instinctually as if it were born for this moment. With explosions in his skull, trembling hands, and dry throat he put the gun against his head and spoke the word.

"Per . . . so . . .na!"

And then there was relief.

" _Thou art I . . . And I am thou. I am Thanatos and I shall walk by your side for what little time you have left to live."_

The Greek personification of death emerged from his mind and ended his suffering. Yu's vision began to fade as the faces of death returned to him. Thanatos struck at the great shadow with his blade causing it to screech and gurgle inhuman noises of pain. A young girl with pig-tails smiled at him. Her name was Nanako. A gaunt man with dull eyes stared at him in fear. His name was Taro Namatame. Yu did not know how or why, but he knew he had killed both of them. Tears fell from his sightless eyes and his heart's beat slowed to a crawl. Thanatos grasped the remains of the great shadow in his mighty hands and crushed its body. Yu's body glowed the soft blue of the Plume of Dusk.

Thanatos turned to him and though Yu could not see, nor hear, nor feel, he knew death had come to claim him. He did not want to die.

August landed on the roof of the dorm staring in sorrow at the fate she had bestowed upon the boy.

Thanatos spoke to him once more and his words fell upon the ears of the dead. "Remains of Mother if you die now death dies with you chained forever. The great shadow's heart beats as your own. Will you accept these shackles and journey with me to Tartarus?"

He did not want to die. Chains were for the condemned not for the liberated. He would not wear them. Chains were for slaves not kings. Personas were just slaves to the soul that summoned them. Yu Narukami would not die.

"Do you know the tale of Sisyphus?" Yu whispered to the personification of death. "Well I do. Yes, Thanatos I will come with you, but could you show me how to wear the chains. I am a King and I do not know of such things. Will you teach me?"

August's eyes widened for she knew the story as well. "No, you can't!" she shouted, but it was far too late.

Thanatos placed the shackles on his black arms. The persona screamed at the treachery, but it was chained and could do nothing more. Yu rose to his feet changing his fate, a gift he would steal from the Wild Card. That made two gifts he had stolen, but there was one more he wanted to claim.

"Stop this now!" August commanded.

Yu smiled and picked up the gun placing it to his temple once more. The last gift was just a trigger's pull away. "Let us try that one more time."

"Summoning," August began.

Yu pulled the trigger against his skull and spoke the word, "Persona!"

"Persona!"

The Goddess Athena rose from her mind and from his mind came the Twisted god. Thanatos faded away prisoned and shackled.

" _Who calls to me?"_ His new persona spoke.

"Your King," Yu answered.

" _One who shines in unimaginable darkness . . . Will you even draw on your hollow self for your strength?"_ It asked.

"Help me show the Goddess of Wisdom the correct path and I promise you release." Yu promised.

The twisted God laughed pleased with the answer. _"Thou art I . . . and I am thou. I am Magatsu-Izanagi! And I will determine the path you take!"_

The Gods clashed. Athena struck her spear through Magatsu-Izanagi's heart and Magatsu-Izanagi cleaved his great sword through Athena's skull. Together they toppled over the roof's edge and plummeted to the concrete below fading in the night.

August took the opening and tackled Yu. Her legs powered by the Orgia Drive sent them sailing through the night's sky. They landed with a crash on the roof of an adjacent building. She skidded landing in crouch ready to strike again. Yu rolled on his side and slowly stood once more.

"What have you done!" August bellowed in anger. "You have become part of the shadow. If you should die Nyx will come and if you live the Dark Hour will never end!"

"What have I done?" Yu yelled back in disgust. "I have chosen to live. I chose not to be a coward, which is more then I can say for you."

August stared in bewilderment. She raised her rifle at his heart knowing she could not kill him now that he was one of the fragments.

"Yes, I chose to live," Yu spat. "I will kill the remaining shadows and stop Nyx. I do not wish for the end of the world. But the Dark hour will go on! Why would you ever want the Dark Hour to end?"

How had she not seen the filth that slept in his heart. The wicked truth was laid bare to her now.

Yu paid no mind to the weapon pointed at him. "But if you do seek the Dark Hour's end I will find a way to grant you that. Consider it repayment for the gift you gave me."

"What are you going to do?" She demanded.

"I am going to live," Yu answered. "And I am going to live as a king."

And what wicked King he was.

"Then your reign will be Sisyphean." August shouted at him.

"Then you should be on guard, August." Yu answered back, "If I am Sisyphus then I still have one trick left to play."

She glared, her rifle still aimed at his breast where his heart and a part her own yet beat. "Then you will roll your rock in punishment for what you have done."

"And gladly I would. It is better to struggle eternally as the King, then it is to lie down and die as the Martyr," Yu was smiling now. The kind and serene mask of the lord rested upon his face once more. His voice was calm as he spoke and the white teeth of his smile shined warmly in the dark. "If you insist on your path then play that game with your own life as the currency. To do any differently is not to die as a martyr it is simply to live as a tyrant. But, something tells me we were both meant to live as rulers. I promise to show you that before the end."

Before August's eyes memories of a life forgotten danced. She sat upon the throne of soft velvet as the club's pounding music played. In her hand were chop-sticks their end colored red, it was the scepter that marked her royal status. At her feet kneeled the girl warrior adorned in her green armor. Around her neck the priestess embraced her. She wore a robe of red. And at her lap lay the head of a lover, the idol his peer's desired. These were his memories; the ones he had lost. They spoke of a tawdry game played by one of his age, the Kings Cup.

These were his memories, but in them she was the Queen and what a wicked queen she was.

Yu Narukami walked away as August fell to her knees. There was less then a year left before the world would end and her actions had cast judgment upon them all.

* * *

 **AN:** Well that officially ends the first part of this story. The Girls with Guns section is over. What will follow next is a series of interludes that lead into the next big 4-chapter section. The interludes serve two functions they move time forward and allow me to write the slice of life moments that I love so much about the persona games.

They also allow for a lighter tone. The past chapters have been a little dark, but it was necessary to establish how screwed up the protagonists are in this fanfic. I got to show a glimpse of Makoto's despair and Yu's arrogance. Now that these attributes have been established I can begin the rode to their redemption . . . or demise. They do not necessarily have to succeed.

This chapter was also filled with references to Greek mythology and if you find yourselves confused then I encourage you to look up the references. Greek and other ancient myths are some of the first and best stories humans have. They are wonderful little stories and the references will only continue to be included in this fic. In fact, if you know the story of Sisyphus you might be able to guess some of the future plot lines for Yu.

If you don't know, Sisyphus, was an arrogant, but clever and talented King. He angered Zeus and as punishment Zeus sent Thanatos to take him to Tartarus. Sisyphus then tricked Thanatos into chaining himself and avoided death. You will have to look up the rest if you want to know how that story ends or just keeping reading this fic and figure it out for yourself.

And as usual another character sketch.

 **The Fanatic Femme Fatale**

Mayumi Yamano

Age: None of Your Business

Persona: None

Arcana: None

Weapon: Handguns

Personality: Fanatic Worshipper

Personality Flaw: Adachi is her object of adoration

Skills: Abduction, Great Camera Presence, 100% Devoted, Adachi's first and favorite

Likes: Tohru, Leather Biker Outfits . . . Taro Namatame

Dislikes: Naoto Shirogane . . . Adachi

Stats (1-5 scale):

Courage – 4

Charm – 4

Intelligence – 3

Understanding – 2

Expression – 4

Diligence – 3

Bonus Stat: Devotion - 10

Bio:

Mayumi Yamano lives and dies for her king. Her devotion is a treasure more valuable than any trinket in this world. There is not a person she would not kill nor a crime she would not commit for her lord. She was the first of the four concubines to pledge her soul to him. She is the most loved and the most powerful. It is a shame that loyalty is directed towards someone like Adachi. It is also in stark contrast to the original story where she was pretty much disgusted by him. How did this sudden change happen? Well, it has a lot to do with chop-sticks and very little to do with Makoto Yuki.

As for her relationship with other characters in the story. She does not hate Makoto Yuki and thinks very little of him despite knowing what he has done to his previous world. In truth she pities the boy and feels sorry for his fate. However, Adachi ordered his execution and Mayumi intends to follow that order to its completion. She hates Naoto. It is a dislike that grew first from her defeat at the young detective's hands (taking six rounds to the gut and then being left to the shadows for a stab fest will do that to a person). But the dislike will only continue to fester as she learns more about the detective and they continue to clash.

Mayumi is a proud woman, not only that, she Is proud to be a woman. Seeing the way Naoto hides from her true self disgusts Mayumi. She sees the idea that Naoto views her gender as weakness in her line of work as an insult. Furthermore, Mayumi knows her desires and wants, as such, the Detective's insecurities disgust her. They will continue to be rivals in this fic.

* * *

 **Blizzardfang:** I am glad you like the reference to mythology. It is a passion of mine and it is always nice to meet someone who shares that interest. I hope you will continue to enjoy what I have planned.

 **charizardatemymathteacher:** Thank you for the kind words and yes it was simply an error on my part.

 **A Dog in Fox Clothing:** Please feel free to write your story. I am sure I am not the first to think of a protagonist switch up plot and I would love to read what you have in mind :)

I am glad you enjoy the characterization; it is the aspect I am most worried about in this fic. I am taking two protagonists that people care about and screwing with them to make characters that are far less likable. I expect some backlash to say the least. As for Makoto running from his shadow it is something that will come back to bite him eventually. He still hasn't accepted who he really is and that will be a continuing plot point. I am glad you like the mythology and it will continue to be referenced in this fic.

I am also happy to learn you like the nickname August. I had to find a way to differentiate her from the the Aegis of the current universe and the moniker just sort of popped into my head. As for Yu I am glad you saw the cracks in his first chapter and if you are still reading this you probably got to see the entire mask fall.

Please feel free to offer any critiques you have. It is the only way I can improve and I have fairly thick skin so my feelings will not be hurt. Finally thanks for the review!

 **MHplayer749:** Thank you for the compliment and the review. I hope it continues to hold your interest.

 **DeXM TIK:** Thank you for the kind words and the review.

 **RandomReview:** Thank you for your comments. I am sorry that I appeared to have a bias towards Yu. I can certainly see why it seems that way. All I can say in response is that I am actually neutral towards both MCs as I view them as both blank slates and as such don't have strong feelings on either. I am far more invested in the other members of the Persona cast. I am glad you enjoyed the prose, however.

As for names feel free to use whichever you want. I flipped a coin on whether to use the manga names or the television and movie names. Obviously the TV and movie iterations won. But I have no strong attachment to either. Makoto/Minato gets his pre-new game personality because he failed and killed a world. That is bound to shake even the most unflappable person. Though the ultimate goal of this fic is to take the flawed status of the MCs and make them into the characters they are traditionally viewed as.

As for Yu I would argue he is not his new game personality. Yu is generally considered to be this great guy liked by all, but now imagine that he is still an exceptional human being, but secretly very callous and arrogant. So, yes, he is a d-bag. That was the point as you deduced. I understand if this puts you off the story, though, I hope you will continue to read. But I understand if I lose you as a reader. Finally, thank you for the reviews and the criticism it has given me much to think about.

 **Guest:** Thank you for the kind words! Yes, it has gotten pretty dark, but that will change in the next couple of chapters as I get into the slice of life moments that fill the Persona Series. As for your comments on the MCs characterization all I can say is, Yes! That was what I was going for . . . mostly anyway. I am glad that it was conveyed that way to at least one person. Thanks for the review!


	6. Interlude: A Fortunate Contract

**Shuffled**

Story Summary: One was unwilling to fight death and the other incapable of seeing the truth. The failure of the two twisted the power of the wild card. Now Makoto Yuki must see what Yu Narukami could not and Yu Narukami must fight what Makoto Yuki would not. (P3 and P4 protagonist switch up)

 **Interlude: A Fortunate Contract**

 **13 March 2011**

They followed the bear or rather they followed the boy inside what could be called a bear suit. Its body was egg-like, colored red and white. The fur at the top of its head was blue and gathered together in a spike between two cartoonish ears. The large silver zipper that sealed the separation of the head of the suit from its body was best described as comical. The voice that came from it was high pitched and naïve, that of a young boy. The creature that named itself Teddie had offered them a way out of the world of the television.

Naoto Shirogane wanted to question, to challenge, the impossibility of Teddie's promises, but could not find the strength to do so. Stranger things had happened. She had been healed by an ancient Greek myth summoned by a quiet boy's action of mock suicide to defeat his yellowed-eyed evil doppelganger. A doppelganger who claimed that said boy had killed an entire world. She had probably even met the memories of his victims. All of this occurred while walking through the underworld after tumbling down a cliff to escape shadowy monsters and armed bikers who doubled as crazy cultists. Oh, and they had fallen into a television.

She rubbed at her temples angrily, the sweat from her brow wetting her hand. This had begun as a murder case in a small town. A few hours ago she thought she had caught her man, Makoto Yuki. Was she insane? Why couldn't she find the strength to stop and question them? It was her job and her duty, but she was so tired. A small grunt of pain escaped her lips as she continued to hobble forward. Her eyes burned when she tried to look through the fog of the strange world.

She felt Makoto looking down at her, but ignored his passive gaze and continued to march forward. Fresh air would clear her mind and then she could continue her investigation. She may have ignored his gaze but his voice caught her attention.

"You should take it easy," Makoto said. "I was able to heal the serious wounds, but there will be swelling and bruising. Plus, places like this tend to wear on even the strongest minds."

She ignored his advice and took the chance to gain information. "You have been here before then?"

"No, not exactly."

"That is not an answer and I have not cleared you of suspicion yet. Your best course of action is to cooperate and answer my questions." Her voice was tired and harsh. The fatigue that claimed her in this strange realm did not seem to affect him to the same degree and that only added further agitation to her mind.

Makoto's frown was almost imperceptible. "I know I owe you an explanation, but you don't look like you're in the best shape. I think it would be best if we made it out of this place first. Besides I'm not sure I'll be able to take out any more shadows if we encounter them."

"Umm," Teddie began with a small and ignored voice.

"Your concern is not necessary," Naoto began with a kinder tone that turned stern. "I would rather have answers now while I can question you both."

"Excuse me!" Teddie said again, but withered away when they both turned to stare at him. "I'm beary sorry for the interruption, but we're at the exit."

The two took in what they could of their surroundings. Beneath troubling fog was the makings of a studio and at its center were many televisions. They were stacked one on top of the other in large columns. On their screens fell the pixelated snow of bad reception and they hummed an electric buzz. Their gaze returned to the bear in confusion unsure of how this location could return them to their own world.

"You have to go out the way you came in," Teddie explained. "C'mere I need to start shoving!"

The bear began tugging on Naoto's sleeve, but could not move the girl who had planted her feet firmly. When his tugging began to annoy, she gave him a light shove. The movement sent Teddie teetering like a weeble-wobble, but in the end, he fell. Naoto fought back the urge to vomit. There was no one inside that suit.

"That wasn't nice!" Teddie shouted and then whined. "Help me uuuuuuuup!"

Makoto found the whining bear tiring after a moment and picked him up with one hand. His eyes widened when he felt how light Teddie was and the implications that arose.

"You're not wearing that suit," he said calmly.

"What suit?" Teddie asked truly puzzled, but then turned angry. "You need to leave now it's not safe and you don't belong here."

"Enough," Naoto stated firmly. "I will have answers! This place, what is it? That television you are trying to force us through where does it lead and can we get back here once we leave? I will need to question you further."

"My home, out of my home and he can come back in. He smells a little more like me now," Teddie answered her questions in a simple tone.

Naoto's eyes widened in exasperation and she spoke in a hushed voice, "Incoherent."

Makoto's blank expression did not change as he responded in a monotone, "I smell different?"

Naoto looked at Makoto with a frog-like frown, "Incompetent."

Teddie nodded his head sagely thinking that he had explained the situation well enough. "Yup, sensei. You should be able to come in through the TV anytime you want now . . . at least I think?"

"Because I've awakened a persona. Nothing really changes I guess." Makoto nodded back. "And I smell?"

Teddie brought his odd hand to his non-existent chin in a thinking pose. "Yes, you should wash sensei. You don't smell girly anymore."

"I used to smell girly," The tone of Makoto's voice made it impossible to tell if he was asking a question or making a statement.

Naoto looked down at her feet and rubbed at her temples whispering to herself, "Insane."

"Better then incompetent," Makoto said to her.

She looked up at him from behind her hat and wondered once more if he was joking. A smile was not on his face, but perhaps there were the beginnings of one. They continued to stare at each other, but when Naoto spoke it was to Teddie. "I would like you to answer my questions, Mr. Teddie."

"I did!" came an angry squeak. "You need to leave. You don't belong here."

"I want to know what this place is and 'your home' proves a poor answer," Naoto's voice became annoyed. "And rest assured neither of us is going into any television without first knowing where it leads."

"I live here, it is my home," Teddie tried to explain not knowing how to answer beyond that and despairing at the fact. "I-I can't say any more than that. You shouldn't be here!"

"This is probably difficult for you, Teddie," Makoto said breaking the interrogation. His voice was kind, a rare breach of the monotone.

Naoto wondered at the change in inflection, but Makoto continued.

"You sound scared," Makoto intuited. "The concern is appreciated, but the detective just wants to know why. You're probably confused as to why we are here as well. I am sorry for the trouble we have caused. But please answer the detective's questions if you can."

"The last ones that came here..." Teddie shuddered sadly and failed to finish his sentence. "The two guys were creepy, but the pretty lady in red. She didn't deserve what the shadows did to her. Please, I don't know where the TV's lead, but it will take you back to where you came from. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Naoto's eyes widened. The new information turning the wheels of her mind. For all her cogitating during the past month and a half none of it could have pointed her in this direction. The killer was using this world to commit the murders. And there were only two people she knew that could enter this world. The biker and Makoto Yuki. Going through a television to a location of unknown quality with a potential suspect. The young detective suddenly felt wary of the two in front of her.

Makoto's voice broke her thoughts. "If it was me and I wanted to escape. I would have just let you die back there."

Naoto considered that and once again felt unnerved by the boy's ability to read others.

"Regardless, I would still like to know where this television we are about to step through leads."

"How am I supposed to know? It's your world!" Teddie's high pitched voiced protested once more.

"Are you sure there is nothing you can offer about what's on the other side?" Makoto responded.

"Every day is great at your Jooones." The bear sang happily proud of remembering the cheery jingle.

A single blink was the only sign of confusion Makoto offered in return.

"That TV says that a lot."

"It leads to the Junes supermarket?" Naoto said in disbelief connecting the annoying, but catchy jingle. "Still what if someone sees us? And how can I trust either of you?"

The bear looked defeated, but there was an understanding in the blue-haired boy's eyes.

"Detective, I swear to you that I will answer every question you have to the best of my ability and if I can return here I will bring you. Besides think of the time we entered it would be early morning on the other side. It's unlikely that anyone will be in a department store at that hour," Makoto offered. "I really think we should leave for now. It is not safe and I don't know that I can keep us safe from anymore shadows."

"That's what I've been saying!" Teddie growled.

"I am not afraid to face those monsters."

"I am asking you to leave because I am the one who is afraid," Makoto admitted.

His voice did not reveal fear and fear did not equate to innocence, but Naoto found something honest in his words and sighed. "Swear to me that I will have your full cooperation going forward. That includes returning to this place at our earliest convenience."

"I swear."

They were shoved through the television by blue hands. They fell through static snow and electric pixels. The trip was taxing, but over as soon as it began. They awoke in a tumble of limbs on the floor of Junes. Naoto stood up readjusting her hat and watching Makoto with a keen gaze as he returned to his own feet. Makoto with quiet acceptance offered his wrists to her and she locked them in cuffs. If the blue-haired boy was upset at her lack of trust he was wise enough not to show it.

Naoto called the police department and it was only minutes until they were both in the back of a police car. The sirens sung loudly in the dark night. The glow of the siren's lights cast reds and blues on their faces. Makoto turned to Naoto to say something, but noticed that the detective had fallen asleep. The purple coloring of her cheek from the blows she had endured matched the restlessness on her face. She fidgeted often and murmured soft, but serious things in her slumber. Even in rest the detective was restless. Her pursuit of justice was never ending. He smiled, it was fitting for the person he was coming to know and then he frowned at the thought. His bonds had been a curse in another world.

* * *

Detective Dojima was the first to greet him. The grizzled detective scratched at his beard and looked at him with tired eyes. His sipped a mug of black coffee before speaking. "You're going to be released within the hour."

"What?"

His request for clarification seemed to only tire the older man. In one motion Dojima finished the remainder of his coffee and sighed. In another he had un-cuffed Makoto returning the restraints to his belt. He sighed one final time before explaining the situation.

"You're going to be released and cleared of all charges. I thought the news would brighten even your blank face. Truth be told I wouldn't let you go, but I'm not the boss. Chief doesn't want to deal with your motorcycle gangs and cults. Thinks we should look at this in a new light. We lost two good men. He is furious and lashing out."

Dojima looked down at the boy. The skin around his eyes was wrinkled and cracked from exhaustion. The boy in turn did not offer him any insight into his inner mental workings. Weariness and stoicism clashed before being burned away by the light of Dojima's match. He took a single cigarette and lit its end. The crinkle of burning paper and the smell of exhaled smoke began to fill the room.

"What about detective Shirogane?"

"She is also being let go. Having a fifteen-year-old private detective captured along with our primary suspect," Dojima grunted in disgust. "Plus, her swollen face and injured leg seems to have woken everyone up to what I thought in the first place. This is no place for children, no matter their prior accomplishments. Looks bad for the department. Still, she did a lot for us and I can't shake the feeling that she deserved an easier let down."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The dark bags under Dojima's eyes disappeared into the shadow that crossed his face. The weight of his attention made Makoto sit straight. Makoto could tell he was staring into the eyes of a good man who was very angry and there was little more frightening in this world.

"Because I believe Shirogane when she says you're innocent and I believe her story about this biker being our suspect. But what I know is that the both of you are hiding much more than you are telling me. You should tell me everything."

Makoto held his gaze. When he glanced aside Dojima gave a grunt that indicated neither displeasure nor approval. It simply said it's on you now kid. A few more moments of silence passed between them before Dojima walked to the door and opened it.

"Shirogane is waiting outside for you. Our department is being advised not to dedicate officers to check on you. This is also being done against my advice. It would be best if you two look after each other."

Makoto stood up and walked to the door in soft step. He opened the door and turned one last time to look at the older man. Dojima had folded his arms in thought and offered the young one last questioning eyebrow that garnered no answer.

Dojima closed his eyes tiredly, "Kid keep yourself safe."

The door clicked behind him, but Dojima's mind opened to new thoughts. The chief was acting irresponsibly, dangerously. Dojima began to wonder.

* * *

Outside the police station a black car of indistinct model pulled up to him and the door opened to reveal detective Shirogane. Her clothes had been changed, but her hat was missing and the bruises on her face had begun to turn from blues to yellows and purples. The frown on her face said all she needed to and Makoto quickly stepped into the car seat next to her. The click of the car door locking preceded the squeaking of the window that separated them from the driver. Behind the black tinted window was a man in sunglasses of equal tint and silver hair.

"To my apartment Yakushiji. Get us there quietly and then patrol around the area."

The window returned, blocking Makoto's view of the driver once more. The small detective's gaze greeted him in the reflection of the mirror. The swelling around her wounded eye and the dark circle underneath the other reminded Makoto of his own vulnerability, but the determination in the greys of her irises brought him a surprising comfort. Her reflection's lips moved. The sound of her voice slightly cracking and tired commanded his attention.

"I am taking you to my place. You will reside with me until safer arrangements can be made for the both of us. Given that I no longer have any legal authority backing my actions you are free to decline. However, you have promised me your cooperation. I would suggest you not break your word to me. What are you going to do?"

"I'll stay with you," Makoto felt his heart beat a small quick rhythm. It was happening again; he was being pulled into a fight he did not choose and did not want. "Besides I have nowhere to go other than televisions and prisons."

The detective seemed to ignore the joke he offered and continued relentlessly. "You will answer my questions then?"

"If I may ask two in return."

A slight closing of her eyes was followed by a small nod, which Makoto took as a sign to continue.

"Where are we and when are we?"

The detective's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Inaba Japan and it is the thirteenth of March two-thousand and eleven."

A look of nausea formed on the boy's face so quickly it took Naoto by surprise. She did not believe he could be so expressive. She saw as the sweat gathered on brow and a sick smile blanketed his face.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"It's just, the last thing I remember before meeting you was in the year two-thousand and nine."

* * *

The warm water drummed with pleasant pressure against the top of her head. She stared down at the white tile of her shower's floor as the last remnants of rusty red swirled down the drain. The heat and roll of the water down her back brought a sweet soft pain as it drove the dull ache from her injured body.

Naoto would have pinched at the bridge of her nose if not for the swelling around her eye. Time travel? Alternate universes? The coming of Nyx? His decision to let the world and all of those he cared for die? If the boy was to be believed and she dreaded that he was, it changed the nature of all she knew. She fought against accepting his words, but an uneasy acceptance had taken her heart. Makoto Yuki had proven himself to be many things, some truly horrendous, but as far as she could ascertain he was not a liar.

The water was becoming clear as it continued to swirl downward, but her mind was in disarray. Listening to the boy's answers and story was like falling into a mud of absurdity. Although she had fallen into a TV. Absurdity had lost its meaning in the same way she was losing her sense of reality. Her mind offered her the desperate hope that this could just be another one of her Grandfather's pranks and then it forced the shame she had been bottling upon her. Uncorking that bottle released the emotion. Naoto slammed off the faucet ending the soothing warmth and allowing the evaporation of water on her body to leave it cold.

She had been forced off a case. It was a disgrace. It was a stain on the Shirogane name that her father and grandfather had never known. She stepped out from the shower and covered herself in a white towel. She began to move for the door, but then shook her head. She needed to dress first, Makoto was waiting outside. She was so tired.

She dried herself passing the bright bruises with a soft towel and then cleared the condensation from her mirror. She put on a simple blue button up and slacks. Around her neck, she fastened a yellow tie. She stared at her image in the glass. The reflection was a cruel mockery of the detective she strove to be, but was not. How could she face her grandfather with this mark against her record?

She saw in her reflection behind the slowly growing fog her father's eyes. They were the last clear image she had of the man she revered. They were a soft grey. They were her eyes and the only trait she had inherited from the man. She stared at the body she hid beneath her male attire. Her father was sturdy, strongly built and tall. She was lithe, delicate and short, embarrassingly so. She had none of his strength nor his courage. She was nothing like the man she strove to emulate.

They were her grandfather's eyes as well. Her grandfather's face stared back. His face was sharp and masculine. Her face was soft and feminine. She had gained none of his wisdom nor his temperance. She did not deserve to have these eyes. Tears began to well in them. They fell and immediately she wiped them away in anger. Pity could be a kindness, but self-pity was a cowardice.

Still could she not have just a minute, a moment more?

Just one more minute of selfish self-pity. Tears continued to fall from the image in the mirror. The girl's throat tightened and relaxed in painful contraction as the reflection fought to silence its sobs. Her hands shot to her mouth holding back the choking cries. Just one moment more.

Naoto turned from the truth of the mirror. There were no more tears. Her throat coughed away its ache. She loosened the yellow tie around her neck and placed her favorite hat upon her damp hair. There was work to be done.

* * *

Papers and boxes and filing folders covered more of the floor than the carpet. Pencils and pens and books were stacked at every corner of the room. The small coffee table in the middle had eleven mugs, some still filled with cold coffee, and seven cups, not all of which were standing upright. The few spots of the table that were visible had noticeable water rings.

Makoto looked at the couch where the detective had told him that he could sit while she cleaned up. She was visibly shocked and understandably exhausted with the story he had told her, but still she could have realized that there was not a spot on the couch to sit. Water stained cardboard boxes claimed the seat he had been offered. He wondered if the couch had a blanket or a pillow and eventually found the blanket balled up in a corner beneath some books. It was becoming a game to him. The pillow, where was the pillow? It was on the stove, a groan escaped his lips.

Makoto wondered how it was possible for a detective to be such a slob. He was a tidy person and the entire apartment set him on edge. His hands were placed firmly within his pockets, as they were want to do, but his fingers fidgeted like spider legs set in motion and his spine was erect. If just a few items were moved around, then the room would be almost bearable. The game was becoming a battle. The television was a cheap thing, but why were there socks on top of it? What had happened to the remote? Enough! He would clean.

The door to the bathroom opened as the young detective stepped out from it. They stared at each other in confusion. Makoto saw the red veins that streaked out from the soft grey ring into the whites and recognized the sign for what it was, the detective had been crying. Naoto noticed the upright posture Makoto had taken and realized the boy's discomfort.

Naoto was the first to speak. "Is something wrong? You appear to have not moved from that spot since you first entered. And you're not slouching."

Makoto blinked once. "I didn't know where to step."

The red in the detective's eyes seemed to flow to her cheeks as the embarrassment set in. She shuffled around clearing items off the floor only to throw them to some pile across the room. Makoto wanted desperately to stop her. The frantic cleaning was somehow making an even greater mess. Finally, the detective looked back at him the blush of embarrassment still present and her eyes wide.

"I-I swear it is not usually this messy. I have been preoccupied with the case." She paused pushing back unpleasant feelings before composing herself. "Why did you not just sit? Please have a seat."

Makoto looked again at the couch she motioned too and fought back the grimace. "I wasn't sure I should move your things."

Her eyes widened again and her cheeks deepened in their hue as she noticed the boxes that sat on the cushions meant for people. She went to move them, but stopped when she heard a soft laugh that ended as quickly as it started. Makoto had the beginnings of a smile. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Do not mistake hospitality for frivolity. I am letting you stay only because I have yet to solve this case."

"Sorry, it's just that I was looking for your remote and I just found it in a coffee mug."

Naoto brought her hat over her face to hide the emotions behind it. The hat muffled her voice as she spoke. "Would you like to clean up? I have fresh towels."

Makoto raised an eyebrow with a skepticism worthy of any detective.

"I. Have. Clean. Towels." The odd, but frequent frown returned to the detective's lips.

Makoto had turned away fully, a small smile finally revealed on his face. "Actually, I'd just like to sleep if you don't mind."

The detective nodded and found a blanket and pillow in a closet full of random clutter. She led him to a small guest room. It was cleaner than the living room. Boxes with endless files were stacked along the walls hiding them from Makoto. At the very least the spare futon was unobstructed and the small television in the room had a remote that was not holstered in a coffee mug.

The detective sighed and quietly said, "Do not say a word."

She stepped out of the room expecting another comment on her lack of orderliness, but Makoto surprised her with his words.

"Detective, thank you."

The door closed behind him and Naoto slid into her couch pushing aside the boxes. Her worries were forgotten for now. She pulled the remote from mug, set the television to a specific channel and opened her case files to make a new entry. The title was Makoto Yuki.

* * *

The gentle acceleration of the car awakened him to his dream. The scent of perfume drove the haze from his eyes and the sight of golden irises cleared his mind. Makoto Yuki was in the velvet room once more and he was not alone. Makoto had expected to see Igor, but instead he now focused on the shrinking yellow irises that disappeared behind narrowing eyes. He had expected Igor and not the woman with the fierce hawk-like eyes. Images of Elizabeth were drawn from the depth of his memory. The woman in front of him now was akin. The silver blonde hair was longer and the color of her eyes, those unworldly eyes could belong to no one else.

She had red painted lips and her smile was a snarl. "To think we would meet here and alone."

Makoto stared at Margaret in confusion and then defeat. This woman knew his secrets and had been injured by them. When he refused to speak, she glared. Withering beneath her gaze he felt his breath grow short. In another life, he had often felt the same around Elizabeth. The presence of the women in blue was oppressing and non-human, but with Elizabeth her kind wonder offered him comfort. Margaret was a different woman, however.

"It seems that fate would ask us to form a pact. Do you find this as displeasing as I do?" Margaret's asked, but did not wait for his response. "You have yet to accept a contract. You may have reawakened a portion of your former power, but if you do not sign my master will not be able to offer you his former services."

Makoto closed his eyes and raised his head to the ceiling of the limo. Another contract? He could see it in his mind once more. He remembered his first encounter with Pharos and then the last time he had seen Ryoji. Could signing another contract like that really save anyone? Doubt clouded his mind. What could he believe? He held his eyes shut tighter, knowing that when he opened them his path might remain unclear.

"Tch, or perhaps your heart still wishes to run?" Margaret shook her head angrily. "You could, if you wish. Doing so would doom those who fight with you once more. The detective has already been disgraced and tarnished. Though, perhaps you do not care for her fate. Your life is still your own after all."

Those last words were wrong. Makoto opened his eyes and saw the blue padded roof of the limo. It was a familiar blue that reminded him of a hat. His life was no longer his own. His path was clear and there was a different kind of contract he could sign. Makoto turned his gaze to Margaret and his mouth set in a grim line.

"The world likes to make monsters of its saints."

"And are you the saint made monster?" Margaret asked.

"No, I meant the detective," Makoto explained. "I will not sign your damn contract. But I will not let the detective fail. I made a promise to cooperate with her. Whether you want to help me or not doesn't matter. Does it? Or we would not be here. We're in the same car. You are wrong. Our lives are NOT our own."

"Insolence does not suit your face," Maragaret said. Her mouth was no longer set in a sneer and her voice had lost an edge. Instead she spoke with cold acceptance. "Very well I will help you for their sake."

* * *

 **14 March 2011**

Makoto woke easily from his visit to the velvet room. It was early morning and the small alarm clock obscured by a small shoe read a digital blue that named the hour as 5:22am. A few turns under the covers of his comforter and screams into his pillow case told him that he would not be able to return to sleep. He rose to his feet feeling uncomfortable in the spare clothes the police department had offered him. His fury at being awake so early disappeared into a strong desire for a shower.

As he stretched his legs on the cluttered floor that he noticed a towel and a spare change of clothes near the door to his borrowed room. He picked up the note that sat upon the towel. It simply said they were clean. He gave a small snort and picked up the towel and clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

To his surprise, he found the detective sleeping softly with an open notebook resting upon her stomach slowly rising and falling with her breath. He wondered if she had been working on the case all night. The television was on, advertising a twenty-four-hour marathon of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R and playing old re-runs. Makoto raised an eyebrow at the television before walking quietly to the bathroom. His foot pressed on a jagged object and he withdrew it with a quiet curse hoping he had not woken the detective. When he noticed that she had not awakened he picked up the object he had stepped on.

It was an action figure of the blue Phoenix Ranger, Feather Swan. He gave a small smile at the toy and then the detective. A young boy in orange playing alongside a dog with mysterious red eyes graced his memory. He stopped smiling. Ken had given him a red Phoenix Ranger toy once. He gently placed it in the hand of the sleeping detective and went to shower.

He stepped from the bathroom still finding the detective asleep. He toweled off the last drips of water from his hair. Despite himself he began rearranging the room. He cleaned the random trinkets from the floor placing them in free cardboard boxes. He took all the silverware and coffee mugs to the sink and began to wash them.

"It's just so gross in here," Makoto sighed as he took what little dish soap was left and began to scrub quietly.

His stomach began to growl softly as he finished drying the last coffee mug. He wondered if the detective had anything to eat, but stopped short of opening the fridge when he saw another note. It read, "I will most likely be gone before you wake up. Feel free to eat what I have available."

Makoto took that as an invitation to explore the contents of the fridge. He found little there. Expired milk, butter, a few eggs, some produce and bread were the its only contents. Still he began to cook. He melted the butter and then mixed the eggs and produce together to make an omelet. He started the coffee maker for a few cups and toasted the bread.

The smell of food finally woke the detective. Naoto groggily wiped at her eyes with the hand holding the blue Phoenix Ranger and yawned quietly. After a moment of surprise, she remembered her new roommate.

"Do you always wake so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Makoto apologized. "Sorry if I woke you. Besides, wouldn't want to miss a Phoenix Ranger marathon."

"Ah um yes," Naoto stammered. "I must have fallen asleep on the remote and changed the channel."

Makoto blinked at her in a way that signaled his disbelief. "You could change the channel now. I think you have the remote in your hand."

"Oh… right."

Makoto felt some small guilt at the trick he had played, but that guilt was washed away by the comedy of the ensuing scene. The detective raised the Feather Swan toy at the television attempting to change the channel and then realized what she was holding. The action figure went soaring through the air as the detective made a noise resembling a mortified squeak. The kind of sound a person makes when they find a spider on their shoulder.

"Feather Swan!" Naoto yelled running to pick up the hurled toy. She realized her reaction as she picked up the action figure and then turned quickly to the snickering boy who was now her new roommate. "I used to watch this show when I was younger. This toy was a gift from my grandfather it has nostalgic value. This is all just a coincidence. I wasn't watching Phoenix Ranger last night."

"Pretty sure the blue one is Feather Falcon?" Makoto said.

"That's the black one!"

Makoto raised a brown and offered her a look of almost-amusement. Her face turned cherry-red in embarrassment contrasting the deep dark blue of her short hair.

Makoto decided it would be dangerous to tease her further and said, "Would you like an omelet and toast. Perhaps some coffee?"

"You have an odd way of distracting one from their troubles," Naoto said shaking her head. "I'll take some coffee."

The detective sat at the table across from him as he brought over the coffee pot.

"You didn't have to wash my dishes," Naoto sighed.

"There wasn't anything clean to eat on."

The glare he received in return told him not to speak further. He made to pour her the warm dark liquid, but stopped when she held out her hand. The detective put in cream and one sugar cube into the mug first before pouring the coffee.

"You put the sugar and milk in first?" Makoto asked interested in the odd style of preparation and pretending not to notice the five-extra sugar cubes the detective snuck into her mug.

"Mixes as you pour, more efficient," Naoto explained taking a long drink from the mug and releasing a satisfied breath as she set the mug back down. She stared at him with inquisitive eyes that demanded answers. "Will you be staying?"

Makoto thought he heard uncertainty in the detective's voice and remembered his dream. His life was not his own. "Would you want my help if I did? You know what I have done detective."

"Did you really let everyone die for," Naoto stopped herself. It did not matter. "Your actions happened in another time in another world and in a manner, I cannot verify. In addition, I am no judge. My job is to catch criminals and there is a murderer free that must be stopped. To do that I need your abilities. My feelings about your past do not matter. If you care at all for the suffering of others then please help me."

A small but genuine smile graced his face. It was the expression he hid from the world, but for the few moments when it truly deserved it. Once more Makoto felt shame in the face of the detective's justice.

"You are a good person detective. It's very humbling and in many ways, I wish I was more like you. Let's make a contract," Makoto offered with kindness and admiration in his eyes. "I swear that I will serve you to the end of this case. I do not have the motivation to fight for people. But I can fight for you. Let's catch this killer together."

Naoto took his offered hand in awkward shyness. Her face was a soft red. She was embarrassed not out of shame, but the embarrassed in the way that comes when hearing someone speak in a forthright manner.

Makoto looked away from the detective and to his own mug. He poured the cream and sugar first and then the coffee. Together the elements swirled becoming one and something new. It was a different way to mix the drink, the way she had just shown him. He handed the detective a piece of toast and she accepted with a nod. The fool would aid the detective. He would follow the example of another.

Thou art I… And I art thou…

Thou hast established a new bond…

It brings thee closer to the truth…

Thine life is not thine own…

It belongs to the turning Wheel of Fortune…

For alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty…


End file.
